The First Cut Is The Deepest
by KatShannon
Summary: Skye shot Lucas, but he manages to scape alive. Dying in the wild he is save for someone from his past, someone that have a cut as deepest as his, someone that also saved another life in the battle, someone that could change everything. Lucas/OC .
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my very first fanfic! I am so excited! I hope you all enjoy this fanfic, feel free to review and comment without any worries! And I already apologize for any misspellings 'cause after all I am from Brazil were we speak Portuguese! LoL! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Kat POV<strong>

I look at his amazing body all cover in sweat happy that he didn't have a fever anymore but still worried 'cause it has been three days and he still was unconscious.

I was about to get up when I heard a moan, so I look at him and saw he starting to open his eyes, those beautiful green eyes. I could see confusion in his eyes, and a little bit of the curiosity that he used to show when he was young.

"Hello Lucas, how are you feeling?"

"I was shoot twice in the chest, could I be anything other than great?" He says with annoyance and sarcasm.

"Yes, you could be dead. But you are not. And is all thanks to me, so how about you show me a little bit of gratitude?" I say with a small smile on my face.

I could see his eyes getting darker and his annoyance growing up more and more.

"I want to see Mira now. Go get her."

"That is not going to happen Lucas."

"EXCUSE ME?" he screams "I SAID GO GET HER! NOW!"

"First: don't be so damn rude. Second: Don't scream, you just woke up after being out for three days, if you scream there is no way you are getting better. And third: Mira is not here, there is only me and you here buddy, and you want to know why? Because they all left, I was the only one that stayed behind to help your sorry ass." I say showing anger in my voice.

He freezes for a moment, look into my eyes searching for any sign of lie, but doesn't find anything.

"You were one of the soldiers of my army."

He expects some kind of conformation but It wasn't a question, so I don't know why I should lose my time answering.

"Why didn't you leave with the rest of the soldiers?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"You needed to be safe and I was the only one that could get to you in time, when you were more stable was already too late to get in contact with the others 'cause they were already in the way to the Badlands."

"And why you were the only one that could get to me in time?"

"I was OTG when everything happened, I had a bad feeling when I saw you taking that girl, I think her name is Skye, well that doesn't matter… The point is that she is a smart and beautiful woman, and more important she is loyal and a great liar. So it was kind obvious that she was going to betray you, but you are too self-centered to realize that." I threw in his face. "I packed my stuffs with some meds, got my gun and went after you. I couldn't find you anywhere but then I heard the shoots close to me, when I did found you, you were already unconscious so I took care of you and then I brought you here."

He looked around for the first time.

"This is one of my camps. How did you find it?" He asked surprise.

"Ow, I found it by accident a while ago, when I was running from some slashers. Now enough of chit-chat Lucas, I gave you a dose of painkillers, but you were unconscious so I have no idea if it is the right dose, are you feeling any pain?"

"Nothing that I can't manage, but I am hungry. Get me some food."

"Dude, you need to be so rude? Now, just be nice and say the magical word!" I answer him laughing.

He just stares at me with disbelieve.

"It is this some kind of a joke? 'Cause there is no way that I am going to say any _magical word_ to you." He finally answers with disgust.

"Gosh Luke! You are so rude! I am leaving but don't you worry 'cause I am going to get you some food now, even knowing that you are being incredibly rude. 'Cause apparently if I wait for you to say 'please' you are never going to eat!"

I get up from my chair and when I was almost at the door he says:

"What you just called me?"

I turn to look at him.

"Rude, I called you rude, and FYI you really are rude."

"No. What did you call me before that?" He asks with impatience.

"Ow!" I turn around embarrassed. "I called you Luke..."

"Look at me!" He says.

After a feel seconds that looked like hours to me he says: "Please!"

I breath in and then out trying to be calm. I think *Caught by a little mistake! Gosh Kat how can you be so dumb! It's Lucas that we are talking about, it's obvious that he would realize! I am so stupid! Ah!* before I turn around to look at Lucas.

Lucas look into my eyes, and for the first time since I came to Terra Nova he really saw me. He gasped in surprise when he put all the pieces together and realized who I really was.

"Kat? Is that you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hey Everyone! I can't wait to see what you guys think about the fanfic so far… I know that it is only the beginning but what you all think really matters to me! So… See you all in the next chapter! ^.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here it goes the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Ow, and BTW I don't own Terra Nova but I wish I did! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas POV<strong>

"Gosh Luke! You are so rude! I am leaving but don't you worry 'cause I am going to get you some food now, even knowing that you are being incredibly rude. 'Cause apparently if I wait for you to say 'please' you are never going to eat!"

The soldier get up from her chair and I could see that she was angry, not that I care. But then, when she was almost at the door I realize something.

"What you just called me?"

She turns around still mad at me but looking at me like I made a dumb question.

"Rude, I called you rude, and FYI you really are rude."

"No. What did you call me before that?" I ask with impatience. She wasn't understanding me and I hate to talk with stupid people, not that I think that anyone is smart except from that traitor that shoot me, but she was just smart and I am a genius.

"Ow!" She turns around embarrassed. "I called you Luke..."

She called me Luke, just like I thought. I look at her but I can't see her face, I need to look at her so I can put all the pieces of this puzzle together.

"Look at me!" I say.

She doesn't turn around, I need to look at her to be sure, so I say something that I don't say in a really long time, I say: "Please!"

She was caught off guard, I could see that she was trying to calm herself down. Then, she turns around and look at me with a little bit of fear in her eyes.

I look into her eyes, searching for the only girl that ever called me Luke. I see pain in her eyes, and they look harsh, I could also see darkness in her beautiful blue crystal eyes. I look even more deep in her eyes, and I can finally see the girl that I once knew hiding in the shadows.

I think to myself *I really am self-centered, having her here and not even realizing is something that I can't accept*.

"Kat? Is that you?" I finally ask just to be sure.

She takes a step back just to get support in the wall and then give me a shy smile.

"Has been so long, right Luke? You didn't even recognize me. And something tells me that you wouldn't realize if I didn't made the stupid mistake of calling you Luke."

I look at her completely now. She is obviously taller than she was before, her black hair that used to be short and straight is now long and full with curls contrasting with her pale skin, and I don't even have words to describe her body, amazing.

"You changed Kat, you are a woman now. It's not that easy to recognize you, especially when you are not really looking."

"True." She simply says.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I ask already knowing the answer.

Her shy smile is gone. She looks away for a moment and then she looks back at me.

"No."

She is telling me the truth, I could see in her eyes.

Suddenly all the feeling towards her that I had bottle up almost eleven years ago are in the surface.

"Leave. Now." I say with my voice shaking because of the anger.

"Excuse me?" She says surprise.

"I said leave now! After all that is not so hard for you, you did it before and I am sure you can do it again!" I say speaking louder this time.

"I did what? I left? Please don't make me laugh!" She says with anger and in the same tone that I used.

"Yes you left! Now do it again! LEAVE! NOW!" I finally lose control of the anger and scream. I could feel the pain that screaming caused but it didn't matter, 'cause I needed to scream.

"SHUT THE HELL UP LUCAS!" She screams back walking towards me. "If you keep screaming you are going to hurt yourself and get the attention of the people from Terra Nova and the slashers too!"

*She has a point* I think, then I try to get myself calm enough so all the yelling can stop.

"If you want me to stop screaming, then leave and don't ever come back. I can take care of myself. I survived without you back than and I can survive without you now." I say without screaming but with my voice full of anger.

"As you wish _Taylor_." She says the last part with disgust and then turns around and leave the room.

"She left me again…" I whisper with pain in my voice.

**Kat POV**

I leave the room hurt.

"Kat? Are you ok?"

I turn and see Ali looking at me with her eyes full with worry. I breath in and out and then I give her a sweet smile, a smile that doesn't reach my eyes.

"Don't worry Ali, I'm good!"

"There is no need for you to lie to me Kat. I know you. Lucas hurt you when he said all those things, I know he did, but have you ever thought that he may actually believe in what he is saying?"

"Come on Ali, what are the chances that Nathaniel didn't told his own son what really happened?"

"He didn't told me. He could have told the same thing he told me to Lucas." I look at her with disbelieve after all the situation is different, Lucas is his son after all. "Kat, Lucas told you that you left, if he really knew the truth he wouldn't say that. Now go back in there and make things right!"

"Ok Ali, but not now."

"Now Kat, you go back in there now"

"But…"

"No buts, I said now."

I look at her taking care of me and that reminds me of the good old times so I smile at her and whisper "Thank you".

I turn around to go back in. I breath trying to put myself back together, after all I know how was hard for me to tell Ali everything, and with Lucas is not going to be much easier.

I enter the room and Lucas look at me.

"I believe I told you to leave and don't ever come back."

"Well Luke, you know me, you didn't said please so now I am back!" I say making fun. He doesn't think it's fun. He opens his mouth to say something but I don't let him.

"Stop Luke. Just don't, please." I say tired of fighting. He backs down and let me keep going.

I walk towards him and I sit in the chair next to him.

"Someone opened my eyes and convinced me to talk to you."

"Who?"

"That is not important right now Luke." I sigh. "I need to tell you something and this is going to be a long conversation. Are you ready to go in a trip to memory lane?"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked! I can't wait to find out what you guys think about the fanfic until now! Please don't forget to review! Have a nice day! ^.^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I know it has been quite some time since my last post but I finally have this new chapter and the next one is almost ready! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Kat POV<strong>

"That is not important right now Luke." I sigh. "I need to tell you something and this is going to be a long conversation. Are you ready to go in a trip to memory lane?"

Lucas laughs with no amusement in his voice.

"And why should I?"

"Because I am asking you to…" I say calmly.

"After all this time you really think you can just show up and ask things of me, and believe that I will do it just because you asked?"

"Yes." I say getting closer and sitting in the chair next to him. He opens his mouth probably to say something rude but I put my hand in his mouth stopping him from talking. "I didn't leave… I would never leave you… I didn't do it back then or now… I missed you at first but later it became disgust, sadness, hatred… I thought you knew and just didn't care… I thought you abandoned me… I thought your father told you the truth."

When I am done I take my hand of his mouth and stare him in the eyes. I can see that he is looking for a lie in my words, and when he finds none he is looking for meaning.

"What is your side of the story Luke?"

"My side? Well… You left! My mother died and I needed my best friend more than never and you and your parents left leaving me all alone! I NEEDED YOU AND YOU LEFT ME!"

"My side is that you're your father took me and my parents to a cabin where he would make a trap for the killers of your mother! He was going to make a trade my family for the information on the location of her murders, but it was all planed! He was supposed to get the information and then betray them, they would see me and my parents but would never get close to us, but your mother murders were there and he lost control, was blinded to everything else and started shooting, putting me and my family at risk." I take a deep breath and a tear rolls down my face. "There was so much shooting and screams. While your father lost control, my father was trying to keep the soldiers away from me and mom… She died first but not quickly. She was shot and bleed out to death with me putting my hands in her wound trying to save. I watched as her eyes slowly stopped shining… I screamed when she died and father looked to see if I was hurt, he got distracted and was shot in the head. He died looking at my mother's dead body with so much pain in his eyes… Then a fire started and in the middle of the smoke, shoots and pile of corpses I left the place… Running and crying more than I ever did before in my life… While running I felt and when I woke up I was in the hospital with no memories of my past, and with no one looking for me. I understood that I was alone and the cop that found me helped me settle… He and his family took care of me, but I was still alone of course. I only remembered everything when I was 17, so I finished school and joined the military. When I found out that mercenaries were being selected to come to Terra Nova for some unknown reason I joined them, in hope to make you and your father suffer once I arrived. Funny thing is that I never expected you to be against him when I came."

I look at the floor, take a deep breath and then look back at Lucas eyes.

"I need some air! I am going get some food and water for us… Don't you move! I will be back soon…"

Lucas doesn't say a thing, I can see that he is processing everything I said and wasn't able to understand that I was leaving so he didn't have any reaction.

I get on my feet and I leave the room. I see Ali looking at me with sad eyes, she opens her mouth but no sound comes out. I heard Lucas shouting my name but I didn't stop or look behind. Something that life taught how to do in the hard way.

**Lucas POV**

Kat finished her version of the story and I knew she was telling a really hurtful truth. For all these years, I believed what my father said to me when I was young._ 'I am sorry son, but Katherine and her parents had to leave… I don't know why! They didn't tell me but I think they are not coming back, they left to leave in a better place…'_. A better place, now I see that he meant dead. There is just so much information in my mind, the death of her parents, her sorrow, her pain, my father, so much stuff that only after a few seconds that Kat left the room that I understood she left.

"KATHERINE!" I shout and start to get up, at least I try. There is just so much pain that I fall on the floor. I hear steps and I am glad 'cause it has to be Kat coming back. But it wasn't Kat.

"What are you thinking?! You can't get up! If you get hurt on my watch she will kill me!"

The woman says getting close to me and when she reaches me and grabs my arm to help me up I finally find my voice again.

"Lieutenant Washington! How?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Here is the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy and thanks for the review and kind words on the last chapter! ^_^

ps: I don't own Terra Nova but I wish I did! ^.^

ps2: When it is like _*this*_ is a _*thought*_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas POV<strong>

"Lieutenant Washington! How?"

I say in shock while she takes a step back and smiles coldly.

"How am I alive after you shot me in the head? Guess!"

I think for a split second and then…

"Katherine! But how she did that?"

"It was an injection shot gun… I never heard of them either… When you were going to shoot me, she was the soldier that offered you the gun, I didn't recognize her at the time but the gun she gave you was one that has a small injection bullet, she has one of those with a super stronger anesthesia put in a small bullet that was made to stop when shot hit the bone stay there and inject the anesthesia… So the bullet stopped in my cranium and knocked me out with a super anesthesia… She offered to dispose of my body, but what she did was bring me here…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback In Alicia POV<strong>

Pain. I feel pain. So much pain in my head. Why? Then I remember Lucas Taylor shot me in the head. But if he shot why am I feeling pain? This can't be how it feels to be dead.

I open my eyes to see where am I. At first I can't see, it's all blurry. After a few seconds my eyes start to adjust. I look around and I don't know where I am. Looks like some sort of cabin.

I hear steps coming closer I try to get up to fight but I am to weak so I fall into the ground.

There are delicate hands on my shoulder now.

"Are you alright?" I look up to see the most beautiful crystal blue eyes in the world. Eyes that I thought I would never see again.

"Alexandra? How? I don't understand! What are you doing here in Terra Nova?"

I see pain cross those beautiful eyes.

"You must have a fever! My mother is dead! I am Katherine remember?" She says helping me up.

She puts me in the bed and I can give her a better look. It looks a lot like Alexandra but looking better I can see that she is to young, and besides she has obviously a few traces like Michael had.

"Katherine, yes I re…" I stop in my tracks finally understanding what she said first. "Dead? What you mean dead? Alexandra can't be dead!"

Katherine looks at me like I am insane. Puts her hand in my forehead and then says.

"You don't have a fever… I don't understand… Are you in denial or something? After all these years you decided to care?"

She says looking at me coldly.

"What are you saying Katherine! You are not making any sense! Where is your mother and your father? Where have all of you been for all these years? You left with no explanation and never contacted us!"

She looks at me with confusion and then a cold humor.

"Are you really trying to pull that one on me Washington?"

"Pull what? What are you talking about? Have you gone insane? And why are you calling me Washington? You were never like this!"

"You really expect me to be the same after everything that happened? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!"

"After what happened? AND DON'T YELL AT ME YOUNG LADY!"

She looks at me without saying a thing, like studying me.

"You really don't know… Oh my god! I did not expected that not in a million years!"

"I don't know what Katherine?"

She looks at me, sighs and then starts telling me everything about what happened. When she is done I am in shock. The first thing I am able to say is…

"You are lying!"

"If you say so… I really don't give a damn about what you think." She says coldly and at this point as much as I didn't want to see because I believed and trusted Nathaniel Taylor with my life, I knew she was telling the truth. Her eyes, when you really look at them you see pure ice, no spark, nothing besides cold, and in the end sometimes you see extreme pain.

"You are telling the truth… I can't see it now, as much as I don't want to I can see in your eyes… He actually did this, and as much as I am trying to think about a reason for something like that, I can't find any… My best friend died with her husband in front of your eyes, and you were left to live on your own…"

I say and she looks at me and I see a bit of the pain coming to surface and I can't take it.

"Oh! You were left all alone! Michael died! And Alexa… Alexandra died! No!" I say crying. I look at Katherine and I see one tear roll down her cheek. She then gets up.

"I will get some water and food for you… I might take some time… But that will be good for you to mourn… Don't leave the bed, I will be back soon…"

She is almost at the door when I say.

"How come I am alive? Lucas shot me! Why are you dressed in those soldiers clothes?"

She turns around and says.

"Those are questions to be answered later."

She then turns around and leaves. And I cry harder, for my best friend, for her husband and for her daughter.

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas POV<strong>

I look at the woman I shot but I can see that her head is somewhere else.

"Kat… She saved you… She saved me… But she is here as one of my soldiers. What is her plan? What is she doing here?" I think out loud, getting Alicia attention back by mistake.

"I don't know… She haven't said anything to me yet… But worse than your plan it can't be right?" She says more to herself than to me.

And I think _*We will soon find out...*_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello There! This is the new chapter! Thank you so much for the review on the last chapter! I don't know when exactly I will post a new chapter, but I am sure that I will wait for a review on this one! I don't need compliments although I do love them, as long as you honest and care enough to share your opinion with me it is more than enough!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^

Btw: I own a few things but Terra Nova is not one of them! :(

Ps: In case it was forgotten _*this*_ means thinking and _*this*_ is the little voice in the head.

* * *

><p><strong>KAT POV<strong>

_*Lucas didn't know…*_ I think with a small smile on my face but then I hear a little voice in my head saying. _*It doesn't matter if he did not know, he is a monster and you should stay away from him!*_

_*He is not a monster! He just had a rough life!*_

_*So did you and you are not the one trying to destroy Terra Nova!*_

_*He thinks this is the only way to get revenge, attention, whatever he wants!*_

_*He can not be trusted, he was your friend once, your best friend, but he is not that boy anymore! He will use you to achieve his plans! Forget about him! Don't let him get in the way of your revenge! All of this is for your father and mother remember? Are you going to let them down?*_

_*No!*_ And just like that the voice disappears, after all it was here only to take her back on track.

I kick a small rock on the ground.

_*It's time to go back…*_

I start to move towards the safe house when I hear a noise. A noise really loud and close.

She turns around slowly becoming face to face with a Slasher. He roars.

"Man! You definitely need a mint!" I say and he roars again, studying me. "No offence!"

He opens his mouth to attack me. I react fast and I get my gun and I point to his open mouth. I am not fast enough though, and he is already closing his mouth in my arm when I manage to shoot him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia POV<strong>

I left the room a while ago, leaving Lucas to his thoughts.

I just stay in the ground, sitting, waiting for Katherine to come back. Then I hear agitation outside.

Katherine walks in all bloody and pale. She looks like she is going to pass out so I hurry to catch her. She is in my arms and she manages to whisper "Sla… shers" before she pass out.

I grab her with an ache on my chest and I carry her to the room, where Lucas looks up when I get in. He raised his gaze annoyed but when he sees what is happening he looks pale and horrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas POV<strong>

Alicia left me to my thoughts a while back, and the only thing on my mind was Katherine. All the memories, all the moments, the sadness and heart break of when I thought she abandoned me, the fact that she was now back, changed, cold, but he knew his Kat was still in there, the same way her Luke was still here.

I hear a ruckus outside. _*It is probably Wash being bored and trying to find something to do… I just hope she doesn't decide to come bother me.* _As I think that I raise my gaze annoyed and what I see knocks me out of my feet.

I am faced with a bloody and passed out Katherine lying on Alicia's arm.

"Katherine!" I say while I get up from the bed. I know in my mind that I am in pain from where I was shot, but I can't feel anything except from this pain in my chest, in my heart. "What happened to her?" I ask Alicia while giving her space to put Kat on the bed.

She doesn't even look at me when she says "Slashers".

She rips Kat's sleeve apart to have a better look. She then looks at me with sad eyes and says.

"Lucas we can't help her here, there is no way of doing it, she brought a few medical things but nothing close to be enough! We need to take her somewhere! Anywhere!"

I look at Alicia and I know that there is no other option.

"My army left! There is no way for us to reach them, specially with Slashers around us! Terra Nova is the only option…"

"I know… I will take her there! You… Well, you stay here or leave if you think is better in case you think I will tell them where to look for you…"

"No way! I am going with you two! You carry her and I aim the gun! There is no way I am risking!"

She looks angry at me.

"I can take care of myself, besides I think my chances of survival are greater with the Slashers than with you!"

"It's not you I care about! Katherine is on the line! You really want to stay here and argue with her like this?! I am going to Terra Nova with you two! I am not letting her in the hands of my father, are you? I am going to make sure she never leaves me again with or without your help!" I yell.

She looks at me, the anger disappearing.

"No! I will not let her in the hands of Taylor! Not after all of this! But you… Why? After all this time! After you thought she abandoned you! Why? I don't understand! She is my best friend daughter and I am her god mother and I will always love and care for her!"

"Because… Because she is my fiancé! Now can we go already?"

She looks at me confused but nods. She does a tourniquet in Kat's arm and puts her in her back, the way she was trained in the military to do.

I get the gun that is in Kat and we leave into the wild, towards Terra Nova.


	6. Chapter 6

****Hey There! This is the new chapter and I really hope you all enjoy! ^.^

I thank now the support and reviews on the last chapter! ^_^

I don't know when I will update the fic but I know that I won't be updating until I have some reviews on this chapter! I don't ask good reviews, I just really want to know what you all think! :D

Before I forget, when it is like _*this*_ is a _*thought* _and POV means Point of View.

And for disclosure I should say that I don't own Terra Nova although I do own Kat!

I hope you all enjoy and see y'all in the next chapter! *.*

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Taylor POV<strong>

I was walking through the fair. Thinking some details of Terra Nova future now that they were cut off from the future. Those last few days, working was all I could do.

With Skye betrayal, her shooting Lucas, him disappearing, and Wash's death; if he stopped working he would go insane.

Suddenly Reynolds in front of me and out of breath.

"Commander you have to follow me now! It's an emergency!"

He says and already starts heading towards what it seems to be the gates in a hurry while I follow run to keep up with him in a few seconds.

"What happened?"

"Madness, Sir! Lieutenant Washington is running towards carrying a bloody girl with Lucas Taylor by her side while being hunted by a Slasher!"

"What? That's impossible!"

"I know Sir!"

I don't even have time to think 'cause we are already in the gates and what I see is exactly what Reynolds said.

"What should we do sir?" Says I soldier.

"Open the gates! And shoot the Slasher!" I yell.

The soldiers point their guns to the Slasher while other open the gate. Lucas walks inside the gate helping Wash with the girl. The soldiers are shooting the Slasher while I run towards Lucas, Wash and the girl hurt.

"Wash! Thank god!" I say looking at her. "What the hell is going on?"

She ignores me and screams.

"Help! We need a doctor! HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

Reynolds runs towards them and tackles Lucas to the ground easily, that turns to Wash and screams.

"Don't let him near her! You hear me? Wash?! ALICIA!" He sounds desperate.

I am now at Wash side with other soldiers that take the girl in their arms and run with her towards the medical center. Wash ignores me completely and is following them when I stop her.

"Wash! What is going on? How are you alive? Why are you here with Lucas? Who is that girl?"

She looks at me with pain in her eyes, pain and hatred, then she says.

"That's Katherine Crawley!" She spits and then leaves towards the medical center.

_*Katherine Crawley… No! It can't be!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia POV<strong>

I followed the soldiers to the medical center, and when we arrived there Dr. Shannon was already at the door. "Wash! How?! What happened?!"

I look at her and I plead. "Help her! Please! Help her!"

She looks at Kat moving towards her. Her eyes wide and she says with pain in her voice.

"Katherine?! Kitten darling! Open your eyes!"

_*Wait! How Shannon know Katherine?*_

"Alright everyone! Take her inside and let's do more than our bests! Now!"

They enter with Katherine and they soon go to a closed are. They don't let me in so all I do is walk in circles outside, waiting, hoping.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas POV<strong>

I am on the brick. As soon as I sped into Terra Nova they tackled me to the ground and arrested me. It is not being in jail that is destroying me, but the fact that she is out there without me, in pain and danger while I am here without any idea of what is happening. My mind is so focused on her that I don't even pay attention to the extreme pain of where I was shot.

The door opens and suddenly Skye walking in.

"What are you doing here?" She says with anger and disgust.

"You betrayed me and shot me! What makes you think that you have any right to come in here and demand answers?"

"You are a monster and I am not letting you hurt him or do more damage to Terra Nova!" She yells.

A soldier walks in then.

"Skye I think you best leave…"

"But Mark!"

"Skye you shouldn't even be here in the first place. Now come with me." He says and walk Skye out.

"Thank god!" I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Jim POV<strong>

I walk in Taylor's office to see him looking like a ghost.

"Taylor! Is it true? Wash is alive? And Lucas is our prisoner?"

He looks at me although I see he is not really present.

"Yes…"

"That's great news! She is alive! And with Lucas as our prisoner we can try to negotiate something for information on what is going on in the badlands! And we can even try to convince him to make a new portal for us! God knows that we are going to need it!"

He doesn't say a thing. He just looks at me although it seems that his mind is not even in this century.

"They are saying they brought a girl with them! A girl that both Wash and Lucas seemed fond of! They are saying that Lucas even looked human while seeing this girl all bloody and hurt being taken to the medical center! Do you know who she is? She might help us control him if he cares for her!"

That gets his attention. He finally look at me like he is seeing me.

"Her name is Katherine Crawley… And I am believe that the last thing she will ever do is help…"

_*Katherine Crawley…*_ I think. _*That name sounds familiar… Where did I heard it before?*_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Jim POV<strong>

I look around the table. I am with my family. After all those years I am finally reunited with them. We have been in Terra Nova for a while and although we all have problems to deal with we still are together. We still have dinner as a family, just for the sake of being together. We are all together! Well… not all.

"Does anyone knows anything about Katherine?" I say.

"Who is Katherine?" Zoe asks.

"She is an orphan that had lost her memory in an accident that mom and that helped since she was 14. She has always been part of the family but I am afraid you did not get a chance to meet her… You see, when she was 17 she gained her memories back… So, she said she had to leave and do something very important when she finished school but she promised that as soon as she was done she would come to find us… She send letters every year but without an address we can never respond… She left before you were born. When she came to live with us Josh was six years old and Maddy was your age. She left when your brother was ten and Maddy was nine. You only came to be born two years later, and because we were not able to contact her she never knew you were born…"

"But if she didn't know who she was how do you know her name is Katherine?" Zoe said confused. "And is she still on the future?"

"Yes Zoe… She is still in the future… And she doesn't even know that we are here…" Josh said sound really upset.

"We called her Kitten until she remember her name… The truth is that is weird to call her Katherine… We didn't know her name… The government gave her a numeric name, but we called her Kitten because she had a necklace with a little kitten on it. After she gained her memories back she said her name was Katherine although until this day I don't know her last name…" I said.

"I know!" Maddy said happily. "She mentioned once… Her last name is Crawley. Katherine Crawley!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jim POV<strong>

As the memory drifted away realization came to strike me.

"No!" I shout and then I run out of the office leaving a very confuse Taylor behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I am so thankful to all of you for all your kind words and awesome reviews! Thank you so much! ^_^

This is the new chapter and I do hope you all enjoy! ^.^

I don't when I will post the new chapter but I believe the time between uploads will be shorter! But you guys know the drill... I won't be posting if I don't get a new review. ;)

As most of you know POV means point of view, and this chapter has two of those.

I hope you all enjoy!

-K *.*

* * *

><p><strong>Jim POV<strong>

When I reach the medical center I stop running. But that doesn't mean I am not just as anxious as I was before. I look around trying to see if I can spot Kitten or Elisabeth, that's when I spot Wash. I walk towards her and before thinking I hug her.

"Wash! Thank god!"

"It's nice to see you too Shannon…" Wash said although she looked really on edge.

"Is Katherine in there? How is she? Is it really serious?" I ask looking towards the close door that Wash found herself staring at.

"I don't know… A Slasher bit her arm and it looked pretty bad… They might not be able to save it… And she lost a lot of blood…" She says looking at me sadly, and at every word she says I pale more and more. "Do you know her? I saw that your wife recognized her…"

"Yes… She's family…"

She looks at me confused. "Family? What do you mean? You are not related… That I know for sure!"

"You know her blood family?" I ask surprise.

"Yes… I am her god mother… Although I had no idea she was alive until she saved me…"

"So she was the one that saved you? She was here in Terra Nova? How come I didn't see her?"

"I don't know… And you haven't answered my question."

"Oh… Right… I was working one night when I found her all bloody, confused and in shock… She was 14 at the time… I took her to Elisabeth that took care of her… She had lost her memory and stayed with me and Elisabeth until the justice system decided what to do. They gave her a number and proclaimed her as orphan. She was one of the few lucky orphans that were spared… Most of them were killed because of population control… But a pretty girl that was also a genius they would not let her scape. So they assigned us to be her guardians… She lived with us until she finished high school, then she left because she had something she had to do now that she got her memories back… We heard from her from time to time, nothing much… But in the end of every letter she sent, she always said that she missed us and that when she did what she had to do she would return to us…"

When I am done talking Wash doesn't say a thing. She just stares at me, as if she is trying to really absorb everything I just said. After a while she says.

"You and your family are a great family, and I am thankful that you were there for her, as I am sure her parents would be too if they were alive."

I smile at her.

Some time has passed and Elisabeth finally walks out of the room.

"Oh Jim!" She says and hugs me tightly.

"Elisabeth! Is she alright?" She steps back and looks at me and Wash who seems eager for an answer.

"Yes. And we were able to save her left arm, although there is a significant damage on the nerves, so she will need to do some rehabilitation although her arm might never fully recover. She lost a lot of blood so she is unconscious now and she has a light fever which we will be looking at very closely."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Can we see her?" Wash asks and Elisabeth nods.

"Yes, come with me."

We follow Elisabeth into the room and there lies an extremely pale Katherine.

"She looks so fragile right now…" Wash says.

"Wash what happened? How do you know Katherine?"

Wash looks at us.

"I can see that you love her very much… Okay then… I will tell you everything I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Taylor POV<strong>

"Sir, what are we going to do about Lucas? In the beginning most wanted him dead because of what happened to Wash, but a few didn't want that because he is your son. But now that changed… The most rebel ones are asking for his head, although they are few, twelve people at most, including Josh and Skye... Almost everyone thinks that sending him out there would only give him power because he already showed everyone that he can leave out there. Most actually consider force him to stay so he can pain for his dues here, helping Terra Nova rebuild itself, and maybe even making a new portal for us. Although most have no idea how to make sure he stays here, a few are suggesting using the girl that he and Lieutenant Wash brought in, after all he seemed to really care for her… Do you think she is on our side? Most think she is, after all Lieutenant Wash seemed to care for her too."

I look at Reynolds absorbing everything he said.

"Letting him stay here and not in prison would be the best solution, but making sure he doesn't destroy Terra Nova or try to run away is harder, he would need to be guarded at least in the beginning… But I am not sure she is on our side… And I know for sure she would never help me… It might be close to impossible convincing her to help, after all she doesn't have anyone to care for, at least no one that I know of… And she was using the uniform of his army… Although I had no idea she was here and believe he didn't have any idea either otherwise he would have said to me…"

Reynolds looks at me confused.

"So you do know her, Sir? How?"

I don't answer and after a while he understands that I won't answer.

"So what are we going to do Sir? Everyone is anxious to know."

"We are going to give time to time. He will stay on the brick for now, and after Katherine is awake we will see if she will stay at Terra Nova and/or if she is willing to help with Lucas situation. We will also arrange for him to visit her if she wants. And if everything works out we will also have to find a secure place for them to stay, the best option would be with me but I believe that both would rather die. The first thing to be done is make sure Wash is alright and then debrief her."

"Yes Sir. Should I inform the other soldiers so they could make the word go around?"

"No. I will say everything to Terra Nova right now."

I say while I get up. I walk to the balcony and I can see that almost every Terra Novian is there already, waiting for what I had to say.

"Terra Nova! A great day came for us! Not only we found out the our great friend Lieutenant Alicia Washington is alive, but we also have in our brick someone that, although tried to destroy Terra Nova because of personal matters regarding me, is a brilliant man that can help us greatly with the rebuilding of Terra Nova and maybe even a portal connecting us with the future again. With them came a girl that is known for being a genius that might help us all too. Do not worry, 'cause I will make sure to be more than careful when assessing the possible stay of my son and said girl here in Terra Nova, without letting any of my personal feelings interfere. Corporal Reynolds already informed me of your thoughts and everything will be taken into consideration. All I ask is for your trust! Because you have to believe that I will not let Terra Nova down again! But right now it's too early to make any decisions, after all, there are many things to consider. So, right now just enjoy having our dear Lieutenant Washington back because everything will be alright!"

I say and when I am done all Terra Nova is applauding.

I walk back inside and Reynolds leave to make sure Wash is alright.

I sit back down but before I have any time to think, Shannon walks in with a look of hate, hurt, disappointment on his face. Followed by an anxious Dr. Shannon.

"If this is because of what I said, I know that Lucas was more than awful to your family but the truth is that he can help us if we convince him and…"

Before I can finish what I was saying… POW Shannon knocks me out of my feet with a really strong punch in the face.

"Jim! Don't!" Elisabeth says and hugs him from behind trying to restrain him.

"That was for Katherine! You bastard!" Jim says with his voice filled with anger.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone! The weirdest thing happened to me! I got a bit of free time in my hands! That never happens! I got to update my other fic and start two more! Wow! I still have a bit of free time, and although I had a bit of writers block for what to do next in this fic, when I started writing it just came to me!

So... Even thought I only got one review for the last chapter... I did not gave anyone much time to review because this is the quickest update I ever had for this fic and the review from Rindacasper was very sweet so here it goes the new chapter! ^.^

I can't wait for the reviews that I am expecting before I post a new chapter! :D

As most of you know POV means point of view, and this chapter has lots of them.

And when something is in _Italic_ is a _thought_.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Taylor POV<strong>

I take a step towards Shannon.

"Did you just punched me?"

"You killed Katherine's parents in front of her eyes! You left her to die!" Shannon said angry.

"How? Who? Why?..."

"Wash just told us! She thought we had the right to know since we are Katherine's family!"

I look at him confuse. "Family?"

"Jim is the cop that found her I am was the doctor that took care of her. The Government decided to spare her because she was a genius, at left her at our care since they thought that leaving her with a cop and a doctor would mean that she was safer than with others, and a genius is someone they want…" Dr. Shannon said to me with hate in her voice. "We did come here to fight. I guess Jim was unable to control himself but he will control himself from now on. We are here to warn you that if you try anything against Katherine you will pay. If you try to harm her I will stop working, and I want to see what Terra Nova will do without me, especially since we have no contact with the future."

I open my mouth to respond but Shannon interrupts me.

"Don't. We won't believe anything that will come out of your mouth anyway… We just came here to warn you."

"If she tries to destroy Terra Nova…" I say.

"She won't. She is not Lucas. You wanna know why? Because she has people she loves while Lucas only has his hate. She has a family and she would never do such a thing because she knows that it would destroy us. But that doesn't mean that you are safe. I believe she wants to avenge her parents, but don't worry about Terra Nova, 'cause she will just becoming for you." Shannon says and walks away with his wife leaving me in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye POV<strong>

"You heard what he said Josh! He is being sensible because Lucas is his son, but we can't let Lucas get away! Can you imagine him walking around Terra Nova, like he is better than us, and pretending to be helping us while he is actually trying to destroy us all!"

"I know Skye! But there is nothing we can't do! Maybe we should just let it be… They will work it out! My father would never let Lucas free just to be nice to Taylor! He would protect me and my family! If they decide he can stay maybe that's because they know more than we do, or have a plan…"

"A plan? I shoot Lucas! Josh, the minute he is free he will me and the Commander! He will be coming for you, your father! Even you mother and your sisters too! Then he will call his army back!"

Josh looks at me. I can see that I am convincing him.

"Alright! Alright! But what can we do?"

"We will never have peace while he is out there… He will always have a plan! I know it's horrible to say… but… he can BE anymore." I say.

He looks at me confuse first and then in shock. I just let the idea sink in, but I can see that he is about to say no, so I say. "Think about Zoe! She is just a kid! The easiest target… If he wants hurt your family, which we both know he wants, she will be the one he will be coming after! And later on it will be Maddy… and then…"

"Ok!" He says interrupting me. "I will help you! I won't let him hurt my family!"

I smile at him. "I knew you would do the right thing!"

"How will we do this?"

"I don't know yet, but every around Terra Nova is talking about the hurt soldier that he and Wash brought and how he seemed to really care for her… Maybe… We could lure him OTG by kidnaping her… We could take them somewhere full of Slashers! Everyone would think that they died trying to escape!"

"Wait? We will kill her too? No! Only Lucas!"

"Josh! She is in his army! Who knows what terrible person she is! How many she killed! Maybe she was the one to planted that bomb in that guy! You know! Maybe she caused the explosion that killed Kara!" I knew that I playing low but I would need Josh's help.

"Ok. When will we do this?"

"As soon as possible! We get her now, while she is unconscious and everyone will think she ran away and helped Lucas escape. I will get her because I work there and you get Lucas telling him that you don't want him in Terra Nova and that is Commander's plan. He will believe you! But if he don't just tell him that I kidnapped his unconscious friend and dropped her in the middle of a Slasher nest. And that if he asks for anyone's help I will shoot her."

Josh looks at me, I can see that he is having doubts. I don't say a thing worried that if I pressure him, he will back out for sure. He then makes a decision. "Let's do this!"

I take his hand in mine and then I nod and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Mark Reynolds POV<strong>

"Hey Reynolds!" I look to see Brian calling me.

"Hey Brian! Where is Donald? Wasn't he supposed to be guarding the brick with you?"

He laughs. "Yeah! But he ate something that made him get really sick in the downstairs department so I am all alone here!"

I make a disgust face. "I didn't need to know that…"

"Don't be a girl!" He says laughing. "Have you seen Lieutenant Wash yet?"

"No… I was on my way to see her a while back but…"

"You end it up meeting the Shannon girl?"

"Yeah… But I am on my way there now! After I am done there, I can come here and stay with you until your shift is over."

He looks at me and smiles. "Thanks mate! Just don't stop to talk with the Shannon Girl on your way here otherwise my shift will be ended long time before you arrived!"

I laugh. "Ok!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia POV<strong>

I am at Kat's side. Dr. Shannon returned from their talk with Taylor and went straight for a surgery. Shannon said that he was going to get some dinner done for his daughters and he would be back later probably bringing them along.

"Lieutenant!" Reynolds is before me and hugs me tight then moves away quickly. "Sorry! I…"

"Don't worry! You are not in trouble this time! This time only!" I say smiling. Reynolds parents passed away, and since I was already training him I kind of took him in. He is a great boy and I care for him a lot, and I know he cares for me too.

"Thanks! I am extremely glad that you are alive!" He says smiling. "Can we go outside and talk? Commander Taylor said that I should come and… Well, we should talk in a more private place…"

I look at Katherine. She is unconscious and Dr. Shannon said she will not wake up any time soon.

"Ok. Let's go."

I say following Reynolds outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye POV<strong>

When I get there Wash is there with the soldier. But not long after, Mark arrives and they leave. _It seems like everything is in my favor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Josh POV<strong>

I am having doubts, and a really bad feeling. If I am not able to get to Lucas I will go after Skye and call it off.

When I get there, there is only one soldier instead of two. I walk towards him and I see that it is Brian.

"Hey Brian! Guarding the devil?" I say joking.

He laughs. "Hey Josh! Can you do me a favor and stay here in my place for a bit? I really gotta go to the bathroom!"

I look at him in shock. "I don't know man…"

"Come on! Please man! It's an emergency!"

I guess we won't call it off. "Ok! You can go! I will stay here!"

"Thanks!" He says already running away.

I wait until he is out of sight. I look around and then I walk inside the brick.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! This is the new chapter!*.*

I am so thankful to 'lizDegna' and my two guest reviewers for your reviews! I loving hearing about what you think of the chapter, character or story so far! So, thank you so much! ^.^

As you all must know by now, I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter...

In this chapter we have POVs (Pint of Views).

_When something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I don't own Terra Nova! :(

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Josh POV<strong>

I take a deep breath. I have a bad feeling about this but Skye was right in so many things and everything did seem to be work in favor of this plan.

"First Skye and now Shannon Boy! What a great day." Lucas says when I walk in with his voice dipped in sarcasm.

"It is about to get better. I will help you scape Terra Nova." I say serious.

Lucas looks at me, studying me.

"Yes, I am sure you will help me arrive at my death trap." He says simply.

I am in shock and I manage to choke out "How… Ho… Did you…".

"I am a genius and you are so obvious. I knew that at some point Skye would plot my death and you would be there like a dog licking her boots and doing everything she asks you to."

Now I am angry. "You always think you are superior but you are far from it! You are scum! Death trap or not this is your only chance to survive, maybe."

He then starts laughing.

"Oh Please! It is so obvious that there is a plan to keep me alive if I stay in Terra Nova! Otherwise there would be no reason to create a death trap in the first place! You are both fools!"

I look at him serious and angry. "We are not fools. Otherwise Skye wouldn't be on her way to put the girl you brought to Terra Nova in the death trap. If you stay here she dies. If you let me take to your death than she might live."

I can see hate, anger and many more emotions go through his face in a split second but in the end there is only one left.

"And what makes you think I care for her?" He says with a bored expression.

"You brought her to Terra Nova! Even though bringing her here would result in your arrest and possible death!"

"Maybe being in Terra Nova was my plan all along…" He says still looking bored. He sighs and says. "Killing her won't make a difference to me but it will make to you. You will become a killer and from what I gathered Washington is fond of the girl. You will be joining me, here on the brick soon enough."

I take a step back. _Could Lucas be right?_

"Go running after your salvation after all if that girl dies you will be a murder on the eyes of everyone here. Now leave because I can't stand the sight of you." He finishes annoyed.

I just stand there. _Lucas could be right but if it is so then why is he helping me see that this is a mistake that could ruin my life… I know! He is playing me!_

"Ok then. I will leave but I won't be running after Skye. No one will place the guilt in us after all for all that everyone knows the girl could have run off on her own and got herself killed. That girl is one of your soldiers, her death is not murder, on my dictionary, is justice." I say walking away and Lucas's act drops.

"Take me to the death trap!" He says with pain on his voice and I laugh.

"I knew you were trying to play me! Come on we gotta go now or you will lose your change to save the soldier girl."

Getting OTG with Lucas was easier than I thought it would be. _I guess the universe want this to happen…_

Lucas remained silent through the whole way.

_I guess he is trying to find a way out of this._ I think.

He then kicks a rock and I look at him. _I guess he didn't find one._

"Look… She doesn't deserve to die!..." He starts saying desperately.

I laugh coldly.

"Begging? Really? After everything! You really think begging will help? Terra Nova was almost destroyed because of you! My family could have died because of you! Tara died because of you!"

"Yes! Because of me! Not her! She had nothing to do with this whole thing! Everything is my fault!"

"Yes. Everything is your fault including her death." I say and he then gets angry.

"No! Don't try to pin it on me! If anyone die today it will be your fault! Not mine! Your fault!"

"She is one of your soldiers…" I start be he interrupts me.

"She is different! She saved Washington! Come on!"

"Maybe that was part of one of your plans and…"

"AH! You know what?! I will not die today and when I survive I will hunt you down and kill you! But if anything happens to her I will kill your family too! Starting from the little one!" He says angry and a bit louder.

"Good thing that you won't survive then!" I say in the same tone. I use my gun to sign him to keep walking.

We finally reach the marked place. And Skye is there.

"Where is she?!" Lucas asks.

"Unconscious inside the cave. This cave is a Slasher nest and something tells me Momma Slasher will be back in no time! Now get inside!" Skye says pointing her gun at him.

"Wait! He said she might survive if I…" Lucas starts but Skye interrupts him.

"Yes! You go inside and protect her from the Slasher with your life and maybe she will survive the attack!"

He seems furious and gives one step towards Skye.

"Stop there! Or I will shoot you and she will die for sure!" Skye says with her voice trembling a bit.

"She doesn't deserve this!" Lucas says desperately.

"Inside! Now!" Skye orders and Lucas gets inside the cave. "Come on Josh! We gotta leave! The Slashers will be here any second she says and we hear a roar getting closer.

We start running when I stop.

"Josh! We have…" She starts but I interrupt her.

"No! I can't! I won't be a murder! As much as I try to convince myself that this is right... It is not right!"

"Josh…"

"No! We don't even know her! She might not deserve to die! Lucas does and I know that if he survive this it will be our deaths, so, yes, he deserves but this girl saved Washington! I can't do this!"

"If you come back now you will die along with them! There is nothing you can do!"

"Well… I wouldn't be able to live with myself after this so if I die I deserved too. Go back to Terra Nova if you want but I will do what is right. I just hope it isn't too late…"

Then I start running back towards the cave.

Doesn't seem to have any Slasher there yet when I arrive. I walk inside to find Lucas throwing away a rope that I imagine was tying the girl down. He turns to me when he hear steps but I can't see the girl face yet.

"I came to take the girl back! It is not right for her to die! I came to do the right thing! But you stay!" I say serious.

He looks at me in shock but then nods.

"Ok! Just take her away from here!"

The roar is really loud and close now.

"There won't be enough time for you to take her on your own! Let me go with you!" Lucas says begging.

"Never! I will try to take her out even thought we might die but you can't survive! I can't risk you going after my family! Take it or leave it." I say and he nods.

"I'll take it! Hurry!" He says and step away from the girl and then I see her face.

I am shocked. I run towards her.

"Kitten? Oh no! Kitten!" I say in pain and Lucas looks at me.

"Kitten? What the hell? Just hurry! Or there will be no chance of survival for her and they are very slim already!" He says.

I look at him and his words strike me like a sword.

"Help me! For her to survive you will have to survive too by helping me take her back to Terra Nova!" I say desperately.

"What…"

"Now!" I shout and he is on my side on a split second.

We take her away.

"Can't you go faster?" I say annoyed at Lucas.

"I was shot! I am doing the best I can especially since my stiches are open and I am bleeding a lot!" He says angry.

We stay silent for a while after that. Lucas is the first to break the silence.

"You decided to let me come with you two so that she would have a better chance of survival, even though you obviously know I will get revenge on this and that the revenge might include your family members… Why?"

"Do anything you want to me but stay away from my family!" I say angry. "I couldn't let her die, she is my sister."

"Katherine doesn't have a brother." He says serious.

"And how would you know that?" I ask.

"Her parents are dead and I've know them and her ever since I was a baby."

I am shocked at this. "I see… But yes, she is my sister. She became my sister, she became family, ever since mom and that brought her home after she lost her memory."

Lucas seems to think for a while and then says. "The cop and doctor that she mentioned… They are Shannon and Dr. Shannon… This is really a small world…"

We stay silent for some minutes more and once again Lucas is the one to break the silent.

"I will not hurt your family because they are her family too. I would kill you but since you returned for her even though you didn't know who she was I won't kill you; although I will find ways to get revenge at every chance I get. Skye is a whole other story… And she is not part of the package." He says serious.

I know what he said is not open to discussion but right now I all can think is that our greatest enemy won't be trying to hurt my family. I am thankful for that, even if I have to pay for it for the rest of my life.

"Thank you." I say.

"I am not doing this for you." He says serious.

"I know, but I am thankful one way or the other." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye POV<strong>

I fell down when I was running back to Terra Nova. I was able to get back without anyone seeing me and I run straight to the shower.

After I took a shower and washed away every evidence that I was OTG at some point, I went after Commander Taylor and the Shannons hoping to find out that Lucas is dead but that Josh survived.

When I find them, they are all a nervous wreck. Along with Commander Taylor is The Shannons, Mark and Wash too.

"What happened?" I ask pretending not to know the answer.

"Lucas ran away and we think he took Josh as a hostage."

"And the soldier girl? Did she help? I saw that she wasn't in the medical center… That's why I came here." I say explaining why I was here.

"No! Impossible! Kitten would never do anything to harm Josh! Besides she is probably still unconscious…" Dr. Shannon says.

"Kitten?" I ask truly confused.

"Apparently the soldier girl that saved Wash and Lucas seemed protective about is part of the Shannon family, she was adopted by them. Name is Katherine but nickname apparently is Kitten or Kat." Mark says explaining while Maggie cries.

I am in shock. _That girl is part of their family! But… Lucas cares for her! And why didn't she stop Lucas or why is she on her army?! Oh My God! Because of me the Shannons could lose two members of their family today!_

"Sir!" A soldier says and following him are Lucas Taylor and Josh Shannon.

Both, together, carrying this Katherine girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! This is the new chapter!*.*

I am so thankful to 'Rindacasper' and 'lizDegna' for your reviews! I meant it! Thank you so much! ^.^

As you all must know by now, I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter...

I don't speak english as my first language so I apologize for the mistakes! :)

In this chapter we have POVs (Pint of Views).

_When something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I don't own Terra Nova but I do own Katherine!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Maddy Shannon POV<strong>

I hear Mark explaining to Skye who Kitten is and I cry even more.

Being away from Kitten was one of the hardest things I had to go through. Although she is an active person like Josh she also has the brains and helped me deal with my intelligence a lot. Being smarter than most people is harder than most think, people treat you different and not good different like admiration, they envy you and are also pretty nasty and mean to you. Kitten defended me when people attacked me; talked to me, to make me feel better when my feeling were hurt.

Kitten is my sister, whether we share DNA or not doesn't matter because she was more of a sister to me than many sisters are regarding their sister.

Leaving the future and coming here was one of the most difficult things we had to do. Because we knew we were leaving her behind but as a mother, mom couldn't let us continue there because it was destroying us and we were bound to get sick or worse, die. We had no way of contacting her so we did what we had to do even though broke our hearts. When we told father that we had no way to tell Kitten he understood but we all could see how broke he was, Josh that at the time was still super angry and revolted against dad even hugged as support. We always hoped Kitten would come here in one of the next pilgrimages, since the probability of her being called is great because she is a true genius.

Now, not only I have to find out that my sister had an early life even worse than I thought, having her parents murdered in front of her eyes and being betrayed by someone that she trusted, someone I trusted along with my family; but my sister is somewhere OTG with my brother Josh, that I also love so much, in the company of a disturbed guy that even though seemed to care about Kitten could be extremely dangerous and god knows what he could do to Josh and maybe something could happen to Kitten because she was trying to protect Josh.

"Sir!" I hear a male voice saying somewhere close but I don't turn. My face is in Mark's shoulder while I cry my eyes out.

"Kitten!" I hear my mom's desperate scream and I turn to see what she is seeing.

Josh and Lucas are walking together towards us carrying a unconscious Kitten with a soldier accompanying them.

"Kitten! Josh!" I say getting up and running towards them following Mom, Dad and Walsh.

Before we reach them I see Lucas turn his gaze towards Skye.

"You! I am going to kill you little…" He tries to scream at her but passes out.

Josh stops moving trying to hold Kitten on his own.

"Help him!" Josh says and I look surprise at him, something that I am sure I am not the only one doing. "His stiches opened and he lost a lot of blood! Mom, help him! He… He was willing to die if it meant Kitten could live!"

I literally stop at my tracks at this. I'm in completely and utterly shocked.

Mom is not shocked and just reacts, she turns toward Lucas and starts ordering the soldier to help take Lucas to the medical center, he seems unsure if he should obey and Lucas towards Commander Taylor that nods in agreement, so he starts to get Lucas and Mark hurries to help.

Mom orders dad and Wash to carry Kitten. "No!" I shout when dad moves to do as mom says. "Something tells me that Josh might need dad here while he is explaining what happened… I will go with wash a Kitten! I can help! Zoe will come with us…" I say serious and at first mom looks taken back but then she nods and starts leaving with Lucas.

"Zoe!" I call and she runs to my side while I move awkwardly trying to help Wash carry Kitten. Kitten is not heavy so Wash just says it will be easier if she carries her while Zoe and I just follow, ready to help if necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye POV<strong>

Everything happened so fast.

In an instant Josh is coming towards us with Lucas, and then Lucas is screaming at me, falling in the ground while passing out, Josh is asking help for Lucas.

I didn't even realize how it passed, but I noticed when everything stopped.

"We should go inside to have this talk Josh." Taylor says serious and starts walking with Josh and his dad following him. I don't know what to do because Josh hasn't mentioned or looked at me but I know I can't run forever. Lucas will tell the truth at some point and maybe if I am the one telling it I can make it look better for me.

I start walking with them and Taylor notices. "Skye, you better not get involved in this." He says serious.

"I'm already involved." I say looking down.

"I should have known…" I hear Mr. Shannon say.

Everyone starts walking again and when we finally stop we are sitting in chairs in front of Taylor's table. A Taylor that is looking really serious at us.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" I ask worried looking at his face that seems to have been punched.

"Yes, and I am not the subject here. I want to know what happened. Start talking." He says serious looking from me to Josh.

"Lucas forced Josh to help him escape and forced me to help him take this Kitten girl…" I start lying to protect me and Josh and hopefully harm Lucas but Josh interrupts me.

"That is a lie." He says serious and I turn my head to him.

"What is the truth then?" I hear Taylor say but I don't pay attention.

"Josh…" I say his name with pleading eyes.

I see some effect start being made but then I hear his father saying. "Tell the truth Josh… You will be harming Kitten with a lie as much as you will be harming you."

All the effect is gone.

"Skye and I tried to kill Lucas." He says serious and I hold my breath for the explosion.

"What?!" I hear his father and Taylor say at the same time.

"Explain this better and from the beginning!" Taylor orders.

Josh then starts explaining everything. From our fear of what Lucas might do on the loose to him and Lucas running together while carrying his sister towards Terra Nova in the middle of a Slasher territory.

"I know that it won't matter now and that we probably will be sent to the brick or kicked out of Terra Nova, but I truly am sorry for what I did." Josh says serious and intensively and his dad hugs him protectively.

"Do you have anything you want to say for yourself Skye?" Taylor asks looking at me.

"I am sorry about what almost happened to Josh and his sister but Lucas tried to kill you! He used me and my mom! He tried to destroy Terra Nova! Him and his army caused so many deaths! He is going to try to do it all again! He will come for me, for you, for Terra Nova and even for the Shannons!" I say desperate.

"I don't think he will!" Josh says desperate and everyone turns to him.

"You can't possibly trust him just because out of the whole world he cares for one single person!" I say angry.

"He did say he will make me pain for what I did but I don't think he will try to kill me, or physically harm either… He said he wouldn't be hurting my family because they are Kitten's family! He honestly cares about her and I believe that is possible for us to convince her to convince him to give up on his vendetta!" Josh says desperately.

"I was hoping for that, but that will only happen if she is against his plan which we still don't know but have to be sure 'cause she is part of his army after all." Taylor says serious.

Josh and his father seem ready to argue but Taylor looks at them serious while shaking his head.

"If I am willing to give a chance to Lucas after everything, it is only fair for me to do the same thing for you two. But like Lucas you both will be on probation and since Skye seems to be the master mind of this stunt, was the spy earlier, didn't change her mind about this plan, abandoned Josh to fight on his own; Skye, you will, like Lucas be kept an eye on. We will watch you for a while to make sure you don't do something like this again, but Skye, I won't be so forgiven if this happens again, and for your sake I hope no one tries anything like this too because you will be the one which fault will fall if no one has any proof of who did it." He says serious.

"Shannon, you can go with your son to see Katherine, but please send Reynolds back with news about my son; if you could also tell Wash that I want to talk with her tomorrow after she rests I would appreciate. Skye, go home and rest, and hopefully understand that what you did was wrong and it is not to be done again; regarding your safety I will make sure there is someone watching out for you just in case after Lucas is better and free. I want to be alone now." He says as if is final and we all leave.

When outside Josh turns to me.

"I'm sorry Skye but I had to say the truth." He says serious and I nod understanding his side.

"Skye, I think it is best if you keep your distance for a while. From us and Josh too, especially since he is grounded." Mr. Shannon says with a firm and serious expression.

He then turns away, guiding Josh away by his arm. Josh looks back at me and mouths 'I'm Sorry'.

_I can't believe that after everything I did to protect everyone I am the one that ends alone… This is not the end! Everyone will see that this is not how the story ends!_

* * *

><p><strong>Maddy Shannon POV<strong>

I am sitting with Zoe on my lap staring at an unconscious Kitten. Kitten didn't seem to get worse from all this, whatever this actually is. Wash is in the room too. Mark and the other soldier are not here, they are close to my mom keeping it guard while she operates on Lucas.

"This is our sister?" Zoe says for the first time ever since we found out that Kitten was here and OTG with Josh and Lucas.

"Yes, that's Kitten." I say hugging Zoe tighter.

"She's pretty…" She says almost as a whisper.

"She used to joke that her good looks made her a Shannon, because she said we all had good looks. Like you Zoe!" I say sweetly.

"Is she smart?" She asks.

"She is way smarter than me!" I say giggling.

"Do you think she will like being my sister?" She says unsure and I hug her.

I open my mouth to respond but someone beats me to the punch.

"I am sure she will!" I turn to see mom saying with a smile.

"How is he?" I can stop myself from questioning. The truth is that this relationship between my sister and Lucas Taylor is very intriguing and interesting to me.

"He will be fine in time." Mom answers serious.

"Why is our sister friends with the bad guy?" Zoe asks curious.

"Because he isn't a bad guy with her, he is her oldest friend in the world." Wash say for the first time ever since we came here.

"What does this means?" Zoe asks confused.

"It means that Kitten my help Lucas, so he won't be bad anymore." Mom explains.

"Can she really do that?" Zoe says amazed.

"Maybe, we will have to wait and see." Mom says serious.

"Wait and see what?" Dad days walking in with Josh.

"Josh!" Mom says ignoring dad and running towards him to hug him. "I was so worried! Thank god you are ok! What happened?"

"Josh… Why don't you take Zoe out for a bit, go by her a fruit in the market… Be back in a few minutes." Dad says serious and Josh looks somewhat ashamed and takes a happy Zoe to the market.

After Josh leaves Wash makes a move to leave.

"No, you should hear this to." Dad says to her and she nods.

First Dad tells her Taylor's message and then tells us what happened.

When he is done we stay silent for a while and Wash left saying she was tired and had lots to think about.

We did not know what to say after she left. I for example am somewhat disappointed at Josh but glad that in the end he came through even when he didn't know it was our sister on the line. I know he was worried about us, about Zoe, I can understand him and he is probably already suffering enough for putting his own sister in the line of fire. Most importantly I am angry at Skye; she instigated my brother and just left him and my sister to die. She is not who I thought she was.

"Mommy! We are back!" Zoe says walking hand to hand with Josh.

Josh looks down ashamed and no one knows what to say or how to say it. Mom is the first to react and hugs him and whispers something I can't hear, he looks slightly better at what she said.

The tension is still strong in the room.

"And I am awake! Sleeping beauty and bla bla bla… Just please tell me no one kissed 'cause there is only family here and that would be wrong and inappropriate in so many levels!" I turn to see Kitten with eyes open and smirking. "Come on! Not even one hug?"

Everyone says so many surprised things at the same time and just launched at her with a big hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! ^.^

Here it is the new chapter and I would like to apologize for not posting for so long but my offline life went crazy and I really couldn't post but now I have a few chapters already on the way and hope to be posting at least once a week!

I am so thankful to 'Rindacasper', 'HarleyQuinn5232' and a guest for your reviews! I meant it! Thank you so much! ^.^

As you all must know by now, I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter...

In this chapter we only have one POV (Point of View).

_When something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I don't own Terra Nova but I do own Katherine!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Kat Shannon POV<strong>

I feel numb. The last thing I remember is passing out after reaching Alicia and Lucas. I try to open my eyes but they feel so heavy. Suddenly I hear a little girl voice saying "Mommy! We are back!".

_I must be in Terra Nova… Because there was no girl with us in the cabin…_

I try to open my eyes again and this time I succeed. Is everything somewhat blurry at first but in seconds everything comes to focus and I can see my family and the new addition that I never had the chance to meet but saw while I was in Terra Nova as one of Lucas soldiers.

They haven't noticed that I was awake yet so I decided to make a joke.

"And I am awake! Sleeping beauty and bla bla bla… Just please tell me no one kissed 'cause there is only family here and that would be wrong and inappropriate in so many levels!" I say smirking at their shocked expression. "Come on! Not even one hug?"

They all run towards me for a gigantic group hug and I feel truly happy, and that is something that doesn't happen ever since I left them to go on my vendetta.

"Oh! I missed you all so much!" I say with tears in my eyes.

"I missed you more! And every day I hoped that would be the day I would see you again, but I did not expect to see you on my surgery table! I never want to go through that again young lady!" Mom says to me while crying and smiling at the same time.

"Sorry Mom…" I say smiling apologetically.

"You can bet you are sorry! Sorry and grounded! And you have explaining to do too!" Dad says serious but then smiles. "I missed you kid!"

"I missed you too Dad! And I know I have lots of explaining to do… But can we negotiate this grounded thing?" I say smiling sweetly.

"No! Besides take this as an opportunity to spend more time with Josh 'cause he is also grounded!" He says laughing and I turn to Josh smiling.

"The both of us getting grounded! Just like old times!" I say and he laughs.

"And that will probably never change…" He says laughing.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way… Okay… Maybe I would…" I say laughing and then I turn to Maddy. "And my dear sister! You are so grown up! Probably already doing some super important job here with that blessed brain of yours! And the boys! Oh! Dad must be going insane with the number of boys that are probably running after a great catch like you!"

Dad becomes serious while Maddy smiles and blushes at the end. "I missed you too and the rest… We talk about it later!"

"I will hold you to that!" I say smiling at her embarrassment and then I turn to Zoe. "And you are the newest addition to the Shannon family right? You have to be! Being so beautiful you have to be a Shannon!"

She giggles. "Thank you! I am Zoe! I am 6 years old! I love baby dinosaurs and I am really happy I have a new sister!"

I smile at her. "You are so adorable! Well… I am Katherine, but you can call me Kitten or anything you want sweetheart! I am 25 years old and I am thrilled to have you as my baby sister and I want a huge hug!"

She smiles at me and gives me a tight hug.

"Don't cry Mommy!" Zoe says looking at Mom.

"Is happy crying Zoe! I am just so glad that my family is all together!" She says.

"Josh why don't you take Zoe and Maddy back to the house… Is way passed time for you all to sleep…" Dad says.

"But Daddy…" Zoe starts to say but Mom interrupts.

"Don't worry Zoe… You will have plenty of time to spend with Kitten." She says softly.

"Okay…" She says. "It was nice meeting you!"

"You too Zoe!" I say smiling.

They hug and say goodnight before leaving.

"Am I to rest or tell everything?" I say looking at my parents.

"Tell everything first and rest later… And start from the beginning!" Mom said serious.

"Except… Well…" Dad says uneasy. "Wash told us the… Well… She told us what she knows…"

"She did?" I ask serious.

"Yes… She did…" He says.

"Oh! Jim punched him! Right hook to the face! Knocked him off of his feet!" Mom said smiling.

I smile and turn to Dad. "You did?"

"Yes and I would do it again!" He says serious.

"Thanks Dad!" I say grateful. "You truly are an awesome Dad!"

He smiles and then moves to sit beside my bed with Mom.

"I think the beginning would be when I got my memories back… Maddy was talking excited about Terra Nova and she should Taylor's picture… Up until then I knew his name like the rest of the world but haven't seem his face… When I saw it I remembered everything. I was 17 at the time and as you know I stayed until I finished my studies… After I got my PhD in Biology and my PhD in Organic Chemistry, I decided to leave… It hurt me leaving you guys but it was necessary… I joined the army." I say serious.

((AN: The timeline is her parents died when she was 13, she was recovering and in the system until she was 14 and moved in with the Shannon. Lucas is one year older than her. Lucas was 14 when his father went to Terra Nova first for a few months first. Lucas was 15 and Kat 14 at the time of the first pilgrimage. One year has passed since the Shannon arrived in the tenth pilgrimage. Lucas was 20 years old when he went to Terra Nova on the 5th Pilgrimage and already had his PhD in Physics, PhD in Theoretical and Applied Mechanics, PhD in Paleontology, and also experience in the military.))

"The army? But with your PHDs…" Mom starts to say but I interrupt her.

"When your enemy is Commander Nathaniel Taylor you need to know how to fight and survive… Besides I always liked the fighting part… You know that… Dad has been teaching how to fight and shoot since I was 15!" I say smiling to ease the tension.

"Continue then…" Dad says.

"Well… I tried to get as much of information so I was always looking for news regarding Terra Nova… I read on the news that the genius son was going to come here in the 5th Pilgrimage but once he was here, like with Commander Taylor it was almost impossible to find out things about so I thought he was here up until now with his father. I was 21 and when I left the army because I got word that they were recruiting in the military to create an army to come to Terra Nova. That's when I joined the mercenaries… Although I had no idea it was Lucas army, all we knew was we were being trained to fight dinosaurs. We spent years training survival and studying about the dinosaurs and plants that exist here… I was one of the leaders of the army but also had superiors… Because of the training I asked to go and get PhDs in Paleobotany and in Paleontology, and they loved having me with them because of this…" I say remembering everything as it happened.

"So you have 4 PhDs now?" Mom asks shocked.

"No… I have six… Biology, Organic Chemistry, Paleobotany, Theoretical and Applied Mechanics, Paleontology and Anthropology." I say shy.

"Anthropology?" Dad asks surprised.

"I think is important to look at the past civilizations and learn from them…" I say.

"Well… Maddy will like that once she finds out! She loves history almost as much as she loves Physics!" Mom says smiling.

"Is she working with you as a doctor?" I ask curious.

"Not really… She couldn't handle the practical part…" Mom says smiling.

"She finds it disgusting." Dad says explaining making me laugh.

When the laughs died I know I have to continue to tell the story.

"I didn't know that you were in Terra Nova… But it was not like I was going to come and leave you all forever… We were told that there would be a way to go back to the future! So… I thought it would be okay… I didn't know how they were going to make this work… I only find out when I saw Lucas Taylor standing with our superiors. I had no idea what was going on so I decided to lay low… Then we came to Terra Nova and I was shocked to find out that Lucas was going to destroy Terra Nova. I decided to lay low and try to come up with a plan, I knew I had to be certain of the plan after all my priorities had just changed." I say.

"What do you mean?" Dad asks.

"I found out that you were all here with a new addition to the family… My family is my priority and I knew everything would have to be put on hold… Specially because… I was one of them… I knew there was going to be an explosion that would facilitate things for us… and… Josh's girlfriend died in the explosion… and it seemed that Dad was…" I try but I can't finish the sentence and I feel a tear rolling down my face.

I take a deep breath and continue.

"Then I found out that Dad was okay by watching him and Josh getting beat up and I knew I had to do something! I was going to talk to Mom when I saw what she was doing and I never felt more proud of her!" I say and mom smiles at me. "I knew then that it was best if I kept my cover, so I didn't tell anyone I was here. I watched as things happened and I saw Alicia helping you guys and I knew that I had to help her. Even though I hated her at the time because I thought she knew the truth, I had to save her because she was saving my new family even if she failed the old one." I say and Dad takes my hand and squeezes reassuring.

"You escaped and Lucas was going to execute her, so when he asked for a gun I am the one that gave him one. It was an injection gun that I designed. I knocked her out cold and I offered to get rid of the body. I took her to a hiding place that I found while I was OTG. I took care of her and later found out she didn't know the truth… I returned to Terra Nova and she stayed there… I was keeping an eye on Lucas when I saw him leave with that girl and I knew something bad was going to happen so a grabbed a medical kit and went after. She betrayed him but he escaped. I went after him knowing that whatever it was happening was a plan that you were involved… Then there was… He was shot by that girl and I knew I had to save him… I just had to… So that's what I did."

I close my eyes and continue. "He didn't know the truth… And a part of me is glad but he is the guy that hurt my family and tried to destroy Terra Nova so… Well… I told him that the Phoenix Group left to the badlands with the others and then I decided I needed air… I went outside and that was when the encounter with the Slasher happened… I returned to hiding and passed out and that is the last thing I remember… Now I imagine Alicia brought me here and Mom operated on me… How is my arm by the way?"

"It was saved… You will need rehab but I think it will be fine in the end." Mom says sweetly.

"Thanks Mom!" I say smiling. "So what happened while I was out?"

"Lucas Taylor brought you to Terra Nova with Wash while being hunted down by a Slasher." Dad says serious.

"He what?!" I ask shocked. "But… Is he insane?! What is going to happen to him?! He shouldn't have come here! If something happens to him it will be my fault and…"

"Calm down and let us tell you what happened…" Mom says sweetly interrupting me and I nod.

They tell me everything that happened and when they are done I spend minutes in silence.

"Lucas was going to die? For me?! And after all that he is not going to harm Josh or you guys because you are my family?" I finally manage to say shocked.

"It seems so…" Mom says.

"I thought he… Before the Slasher I decided to give up on him… That too much had changed and… I… I will help! At least try to… I will talk to him about my plan and some ideas… Maybe he will see the wrongs in his way… Don't get me wrong, I also want to destroy his father but that is not the way… I will try my best to make him see that! I promise! But I won't ask him to change for me, I have no right… Besides, it is his life work... But I will talk to him about these things." I say.

"I am glad you are going to do that although I am not comfortable with you hanging out with him…" Mom says.

"Will you tell us your plan if we ask?" Dad says serious and I shake my head. "I see… I thought you wouldn't be saying but I am glad is not destroying Terra Nova."

"Kitten… Do you mind me asking what is the nature of your relationship with Lucas?" Mom says looking unsure.

Dad stiffs and Mom looks down.

"We were raised together… Our parents being friends… He was my best and only friend and I was his… It is hard being young but still so different from the other kids… We understood and trusted each other… He was also my first love and I was his… When we were young we promised we would marry each other when we got older… We didn't tell anyone that but we truly believed we were engaged… He was my first boyfriend and we dated up until the day we were torn apart. When his mother died we became even closer… He needed me and I was there for him, I needed to be especially considering what came to be his relationship with his father… He was my first love and we supported each other, but then everything changed and I lost my memory… When I got my memories back I was too angry at him, disgusted by him and hating him." I say serious.

"And now?" Mom asks curious.

"Now I have no idea what to think or how to feel about him… I am very confused…" I say.

"Damn!" Dad says angry and we look at him with eyebrows raised. "It's just… My gut is telling me that I will have to get used to have Lucas Taylor as part of our lives… I hate that! I don't want to lose you… Especially to him!"

"You will never lose me, Dad!" I say smiling.

We then begin to talk about the Badlands but after a while Mom says that my Doctor she has to make sure I rest, so they kiss me good night and I go to sleep feeling happier than I have felt in so long.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! ^.^

I would like to begin by thanking my guest reviewer for such a kind review! Thank you so much! ^.^

As you all must know by now, I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter but with at least one review I expect to be updating the fic at least once a week!

In this chapter we will be seeing more than one one POV (Point of View).

_When something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I don't own Terra Nova but I do own Katherine!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas Taylor POV<strong>

My eyes are heavy and it is hard to open them, something that I am starting to get used to by now.

I hear a male voice. "Dr. Shannon."

"Oh! How are you Mark?" I hear who I imagine is Dr. Shannon responding.

"Well, thank you. Are you coming in?"

"Yes, I need to check on him." She says and now I am sure it's Dr. Shannon, because she is probably the one taking care of me.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" I hear the guy named Mark saying.

_Are you scared of the big bad wolf? _I think joking.

"No, but thank you for offering." She says.

"If you need anything then, I am outside." He says serious.

I hear the noise of her coming in.

A few minutes passed and she checked many things while I stayed silent and with my eyes closed.

"Your fever went down and although you still have an infection I think you will fully recover. Now could you open your eyes? I need to finish the exams and there are also some questions I have to ask to check if everything is normal." She says and I open my eyes surprised that she realized that I was awake.

She looks at me serious and professional.

"Now follow the light with your eyes." She says and I do. "Okay… Now for the questions… What is your name?"

"I don't know…" I say pretending to be confused.

"You need to take this serious, otherwise, as your doctor, I will not allow visits and that will include my daughter." She says serious.

"Lucas Taylor." I say irritated.

"Occupation?"

"Physicist."

"Wrong." She says and I raise an eyebrow. "Evil Genius would be the right answer… Well, you seem to be fine. You have an infection and lost a lot of blood but I think you will make a full recovery. Any questions?"

"How is she?" I ask serious.

"I just left her room. She woke up and was fine, now she is back at sleep. Her arm will take some time to recover but I think that with hard work she might have the full use of it again." She says studying me curiously.

"What is your assessment?" I ask after a while.

"Excuse me?" She says surprised.

"Well, you were studying me." I say smirking.

"I can't forbid Kitten from seeing you but I wish I could." She says and the smirk leaves my face. "I can see that you are not going to harm her, at least physically, but you are still the same guy that tried to destroy Terra Nova, tried to kill Wash, tortured my husband, beat up my son and got his girlfriend killed."

"Skye is dead?" I ask surprised.

"Skye is not his girlfriend, his girlfriend was a girl named Tara and she died in the explosion during her arrival in the 11th pilgrimage." She says serious. "And you don't even regret it."

I continue to stare at her without saying a thing.

"Would you regret it if I put it like this… You call my daughter Kat, right? Well... You tried to kill Kat's godmother, tortured her father, beat up her brother and got the girl that could become her sister in law killed. Do you regret it now? Will you regret it when she sees how her family looks at you? When she spends little time with you because she has a family to be around of? A family that you tried to destroy without remorse." She says serious and I look away.

"What can I do?" I ask serious, knowing that she is right and feeling the pain of her words.

"I honestly don't know but the fact that you were willing to die for my daughter and decided not to harm my son after what he did and it's now willing to try to do something… it's a start and gives you some points with me. That is… if there is no more trying to destroy Terra Nova." She says.

"So this is the point of this conversation? Trying to use her to make me give up my revenge?!" I say angry.

"No. Kitten already said she will be coming after your father for revenge and honestly I can accept that. But although I don't know how her revenge will work, I do know it will not be through destroying families just like hers was. That is your revenge Lucas, your revenge is against the world. In the end if you succeed you will have money, power, your father and Terra Nova completely destroyed, but what you won't have is her. Because although I now hate Commander Taylor for what he did, I will fight for this place with my life if necessary and so will the rest of my family, and how could she ever be even in the same room of the person that destroyed her family's home, their opportunity of a better life and maybe even caused their deaths. That is my point." She says serious taking away all my words.

"I am leaving; your medicine will soon be working and you will go to sleep… use the time until then to think. I will see you in a few hours when I return for another checkup." She says and then leaves, leaving me with a lot to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia Washington POV<strong>

I open my eyes and look around. I am at my house and it looks exactly as it looked before, but somehow it feels different.

Yesterday was a day with many emotions and even though I already slept, it feels like I haven't slept in months. Emotional exhaustion makes you feel really tired, physically.

_Why does it feel different?_ I wonder while sitting up. I look around to searching for what changed and I can't find a thing. _Could it be that the change is in me?_

Yesterday I avoided but I know that today I will have to face it. I will have to be strong for the colony that still needs us, especially now. They already have so much in their minds, with being attacked and now having in here Lucas and an unknown girl that in their eyes is one of Lucas's soldiers. The place is a mess and needs rebuilding and if what Katherine said is true then we are cut out from the future like I told Shannon to tell Taylor.

Commander Nathaniel Taylor. My mentor. My best and oldest friend. I always trusted him, with my life and soul. Now… I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel. He didn't pull the trigger but he did kill my best friend and her husband in front of their daughter's eyes. After that he just left her, a child, and moved on. The fact that she was with the Shannons makes me happy but maybe if she stayed with us… with Lucas… things would have turned different for the both of them. But in the end what breaks my heart the most is that he lied.

If he had admitted his huge mistake and tried to make amends it could be different. In the end he lied to me and to his son.

When he told his lie I was hurt and angry, and never mentioned them ever again, feeling betrayed. Now I know that I was angry at my dead friends and I hate myself for that.

I wasn't present when he told Lucas his lie but I can imagine how broken he was. When I saw him later he was furious and hurt, the boy had lost so much. I know that he avoided anything related to her and hated Katherine for leaving him, especially after his mother's death. The distance that was created between father and son when his mother died, only grew after Katherine allegedly left. Nathaniel became more serious and strict, always lost in thoughts and his patience regarding Lucas rebellion was very short. Lucas never had many friends, like Katherine, it was difficult for him with all the moving and being a genius; and after losing his mother, his best friend, his godmother and godfather… all he had were his father and I. I was the first he pulled away from; I imagine that he thought I was trying to replace his mother, something that never crossed my mind. With his father… all the fighting, pain, strictness, coldness and distance made things unbearable, although at the time I thought it would be back to normal in time.

I hear a knock on my door taking me away from my thoughts.

"Coming!" I shout and then I move out of the bed.

I decide to go open the door without changing my clothes, after all there is nothing that bad about wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I open the door just to find myself face to face with the last person I wanted to see now. Commander Nathaniel Taylor.

"Commander." I say serious and sign him to come in.

I see he flinch at my tone and expression, and I try not to feel bad about it. I walk straight for the couch and sit and he does the same.

"Wash, I…" He starts to say but I interrupt him.

"I imagine you are here for my debriefing, Sir. Wouldn't it be better to this in your office?" I say serious.

"Wash… I saw you get shot… I thought you were dead and it hurt so bad… How did you survive?" He asks hurt but still serious ignoring what I just said.

"Katherine Crawley, that now is probably called Shannon, saved me. She was the soldier that offered the gun to Lucas, but the thing is that she gave him a gun that she designed. It has a different type of bullet that is a super strong sedative. I was knock out cold and she offered to dispose of my body, when in fact she took me to one of Lucas's hiding places in the woods which apparently she found it by mistake while OTG." I say explaining professionally.

"Why didn't you let us know you were alive?" He asks.

"I know that sounds as insubordination, Sir. But everything happened too fast… One second I thought I was dead, and then it was revealed to me shocking personal things. While I tried to process things, everything changed here and suddenly Katherine arrives carrying a bloody and unconscious Lucas. She took care of him and told him her story after I made her realize he didn't have all the facts. She left and that was when she was attacked by the Slasher. She returned to the 'cabin' and I knew I had to bring her back to Terra Nova. Lucas said he would help because he needed to make sure we actually arrived and she didn't die on the way. The rest you already know, Sir." I say serious telling him and short version of the facts.

"Please stop talking to me like all I am is your superior! We have been friends for…" He starts to say angry and hurt but I interrupt him finishing his sentence.

"… for almost as long as Alexandra and I were, because I did know her ever since we were children while I met you when I was older." I say serious and he looks down. "I need to talk to you like you are my superior because you are my superior and as much as I want to punch you, Terra Nova does need us and having us fighting would just hurt the colony. So, this is what I have and can be right now."

"Wash just let me explain…" He says begging.

"How could you possibly explain killing my best friend and her husband in front of their daughter's eyes? How could you possibly explain abandoning your goddaughter? How could you possibly explain lying to me and to your son about what happened?!" I say with tears in my eyes. "Whatever you want to say I don't want to hear! At least not now…"

He stays silent for a while.

"Ok. I will respect your decision." He says serious. "Lieutenant, we are probably going to have my son and Katherine walking around the colony and working with us, but they need surveillance because the people of Terra Nova won't accept it any other way… at least not now… not while all the wounds are still open. And I am going to need your help in making a timeline for the soldiers to follow regarding that. We are still rebuilding and our security is running tighter. Corporal Reynolds will be filling you up in everything and I expect you to be fully operative in a weak max. You have the day off today, after all, you probably need some more alone time before going back to work, so I will see you tomorrow at 08:00 in my office."

"Yes, Sir." I say serious.

I stand up and walk towards the door with him following me.

I open the door and he starts to leave but before I can close the door behind him he turns to me and says. "Wash… I know you need time and space. I am willing to give that to you, but don't think for a second that I will leave things like they are. I am not giving up on us."

He turns and leaves. I close the door and sit on the floor with tears rolling down my face. _I wonder when things became so hard…_


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! ^.^

I would like to begin by thanking my guest reviewer for such a kind review! Thank you so much! ^.^

As you all must know by now, I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter but with at least one review I expect to be updating the fic at least once a week!

In this chapter we will be seeing more than one POV (Point of View).

_When something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I don't own Terra Nova but I do own Katherine!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Shannon POV<strong>

"Dr. Shannon." I hear and turn surprise to see Commander Taylor standing there.

"Commander. How may I help you?" I ask being professional.

"I want to know how they are and I was told they were your patients." He says serious.

"Katherine Shannon is recovering well; no psychological trauma from the pain of the bite; has a fever that comes and goes but nothing too serious; but at this point there is no way of knowing if she will fully recover the use of her arm although I am hopeful. Lucas Taylor is also recovering well; is regaining his strength from the blood loss in an extremely accelerate rate; he has a fever that comes and goes but nothing serious; his bullet wounds are infected but nothing that won't be healed in the following days, although there is going to be a scar." I say giving him the full report.

"Were they awake at any point?" He asks.

"Yes, they were both awake at some point hours ago but soon went back to sleep because of the meds. Both seemed fine and able to maintain a conversation normally. They are both awake now, in the company of a nurse that is checking on them because I was in surgery and couldn't." I say seeing where he is going with this. "And, before you ask, both of them are allowed to receive visitors if necessary but emotional stress obviously won't help them in any way."

"But I can go talk to them?" He asks serious.

"Against my recommendation." I say and he sighs.

"If I wait for your recommendation I will never talk to her and Terra Nova needs her help." He says serious.

"Who would you like to talk first? And you must know I will be present and professional, so if I see that any of my patients are in distress you will be kicked out." I say serious in an angry tone.

"Fine. I would like to talk to Katherine first." He says in an annoyed tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Shannon POV<strong>

The nurse left and I am glad she did. She looked at me like I was some weird creature, unsure if she should be afraid or not. I guess that to the people in Terra Nova I must be the newest thing but that they are unsure on how to treat it.

I hear someone walking towards my bed and raise my glance to see my mom.

"Hey mom!" I say smiling at her but then my smile disappears when I see who is following her. Commander Nathaniel Taylor.

I feel a mix of emotions when I see him. Hate, disgust, fury, etc. The emotion that stays is sadness. I feel tears coming to my eyes threatening to, for the first time since I got my memories back, make me cry. I haven't cried for my parents ever since the night they died. I lived with the hate and anger for what was done to them, but avoided the sadness like a plague. But now that I am face to face with the man that I used to call Uncle Nate, the man that killed them, all I can think about is how I still remember how the expression on his face changed in the moment he went crazy and abandoned the plan and how moments later my parents died.

"Kat…" He says looking at me sadly and walking towards me.

"Stop!" I say angry and he stops walking. "Kat? Really? And you expect me to call you what? Uncle Nate? You are delusional Taylor! This is already going to be hard enough without you pretending that you didn't kill my parents!"

He looks down and I can see tears in his eyes.

"There is not one second in my life that I don't regret what happened that night! I thought you died in the fire and you have to believe when I say that I only did not tell Lucas and Wash the truth because I didn't want them to feel even more hurt! I didn't want them to suffer and I thought that thinking you and your parents left would be easier! If I had known you were alive I would have…" He says looking at me with tears in his eyes and I interrupt him, finishing his sentence.

"Killed me to keep your secret." I say with disgust.

"Never! It was never about that!" He says pleading.

"Yes it was! The great Commander Nathaniel Taylor got his allegedly best friends killed because what he was feeling was more important than their safety. Later didn't even bother to really look around to see if I was dead because couldn't let his name be connected to something like that. Now here you are, Commander Taylor, the great leader of Terra Nova, a good and honorable man on the eyes of the people. You are a complete lie." I say serious. "I don't want to spend one second more than necessary around you, so just talk about what needs to said, and the rest I don't want to hear because even if in the end you convince others with your lies and fake tears, you won't ever convince me, because I was there, watching everything, like for example the moment their eyes stopped shining."

With this he seems to have been shot, but I don't regret for a bit, in fact I feel good, it feels good to hurt the one that killed the ones you loved the most, although I don't think any amount of pain will ever be enough.

"Do you want revenge?" He asks finally going to the main point of his visit, an attempt to tame Lucas.

"Yes!" I say with anger but then I see mom moving awkwardly. "But not the same as Lucas… I don't want to see this placed destroyed… my family lives here, and even if it didn't I don't want to see more things being destroyed because of you. I think that my family and yours are enough, don't you think?"

He takes a step back once again showing how hurt he is by my words. He takes a deep breath as if trying to calm himself so he can continue.

"You may not believe but I do want what is best for Terra Nova, and being cut out from the future isn't it. We can't let Lucas go because he would try to destroy us again and we can leave him on the brick for the rest of his life. Although before most would want his head, now the fact that he is my son and capable of connecting us with the future again makes almost all Terra Nova want him here. You were dressed as one of the soldiers but you saved Wash and once word of that spreads out, people will be more open to you in general and some will even trust you. They saw that my son cares deeply about you so everyone thinks you might be able to convince him not to destroy Terra Nova and even help us." He says.

"And you want to know if I will try to convince Lucas, well the answer is quite simple… No. I won't try because although he has changed, I am sure he didn't change to the point of someone being able to convince him to give up something he wants with all his will, and he wants revenge against you. I do not approve of his methods to do so, but I understand the feeling, it's a feeling impossible to be taken away from us. I can make it clear to him that I won't be on his side and that I will fight to make sure his plans fail. I can even try to explain to him why I think he is wrong, but I can't make him do anything and I don't want to make him do anything he doesn't want to. When I explain to him my point of view regarding this, it will only be in an attempt to try and recover our friendship, something that will be completely lost if he continues down this path. But after all this time and distance, after the bad blood between him and my new family, I don't see why he would just give up his life's work. I just need you to understand something… I will not be doing you favors, not now, nor ever. I will only be talking to Lucas about this because I truly believe there are better ways of getting revenge against you; ways that don't destroy our chance at being friends, but more importantly, don't destroy the place that if I am being honest, is the place that would be the favorite in the entire universe to my late parents and his mother. And believe me when I say that I am not a way to get to Lucas, all I am is someone that cares for him, and that also knew and misses his mother."

"If Lucas doesn't accept this, people will want him dead; you must see that you have to try your best to…" He starts to say desperately but is interrupted.

"Manipulate me? Is that what you were going to say?" Lucas asks walking in.

Mom is the first to go out of the shock of seeing him here.

"Lucas Taylor! I told you to stay in bed! As your doctor…" Mom starts to say angry but Lucas interrupts her.

"Not now Dr. Shannon, we do need to finish this." He says and my mom backs away. "I heard my father's voice and I decided to follow because I didn't want him close to Kat after everything he did to her, it took me a while to come because this guy…" His says pointing to a soldier that the name tag says it's called Reynolds. "Had strict orders to not let me out, I did manage to convince him that there would be no problem if he came along, and we arrived just in time to hear your speech about how you care about Terra Nova and how the people believe they could use me if using Kat correctly. In all honesty, if you asked me three days ago I would have said 'shoot me, kill me, I don't care because in the end you will lose' but as any good mother is, Dr. Shannon was quite talented at giving me a scolding and make me rethink some things". He says looking at my mom that looks down embarrassed. "And after everything Kat just said… well… I will stay and help rebuild and whatever, and I will stop trying to destroy Terra Nova and I will even try to make amends, only towards the Shannon family of course; but I will get my revenge against you, father. So in the end Terra Nova gets what it wants but you will never have peace, you will live in fear, wondering when the revenge will come and strike you. Oh, and before I forget, don't think for one second that because I am changing my mind on how to get my revenge that it will mean that Terra Nova will be safe, I was not the leader of the operation, I was the brain; there are still people that will continue to try to destroy this place, with or without my help. There is only one thing I want in return for agreeing to this…"

"What?" Taylor asks the question that we all want to ask.

"There is no bonding; there is no talking unless extremely necessary. You will keep your distance from me but especially from Kat. Maybe, if possible, even the Shannon family too; after all I don't want you to kill her new family too." He says to his father with hate in his voice that once again seems to have been shot by the words said in this room today. "Do you accept?"

"Yes…" He says looking down. "I keep my end of the deal if you keep yours."

"Fantastic! You can start now!" Lucas says with anger moving away and signing his father to leave.

With one last hurt look at me and Lucas he leaves.

I get up in a split second and run towards Lucas to hug him but I end up falling on him instead because I lost my balance.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah… I was going for a hug not a falling in your arms thing… Sorry! I'm… I'm just glad I won't have you as my enemy! Hopefully we could try and be friends again…" I say blushing.

"Yeah… But not now." He says serious and I feel hurt, but when he sees that, he smiles. "Not like that… I meant literally not now, because Dr. Shannon will have to close my stiches again."

"Oh!" I say taking a few steps back.

"Kitten, go back to bed and rest. Lucas let's go back to where you shouldn't have even left in the first place. You both will have more than enough time for this after your doctor allows." Mom says serious.

"But you are our doctor…" I say to her.

"Exactly and I say not now." She says giving me a stern look and I sigh before going back to bed.

Mom asks this Reynolds soldier, that by the way stayed silent and in shock through the whole conversation, to help her take Lucas. While they leave Lucas turns his head towards me and winks playfully while I roll my eyes at him.

_Hopefully we can recover our friendship… maybe more… after all, even though he went kind of insane in these past years he did grow up to be a really handsome man… and I certainly don't mind that!_


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! ^.^

I would like to begin by thanking my guest reviewer for the review and support! Thank you so much! ^.^

As you all must know by now, I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter but with at least one review I expect to be updating the fic at least once a week!

In this chapter we will be seeing only one POV (Point of View).

_When something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I don't own Terra Nova but I do own Katherine!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas Taylor POV<strong>

"Why do I feel like you want to scold me again?" I say smirking to Dr. Shannon after she is done stitching me up.

"I want to, but since you just agreed to not destroy Terra Nova I won't scold you… only this time." She says and I can see humor in her eyes.

"Ok… so, is this the best time to ask you to let me go talk to her?" I say charmingly.

"That won't work Lucas. You both need rest and have to stay in bed." She says serious.

"What if you put her here? Or me over there… if we shared the bedroom?" I start to say but she interrupts me.

"That won't be happening. My family wants to visit her… my son, my daughters and Jim." She says.

"And you don't trust me around them." I say serious.

"You still have to prove yourself, and also… they have to get used to you, little by little, you can't force someone to trust you… especially with a past like the one you have with us." She says.

"Have you told her? About what I did?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"No, she was here." She says to me as if it is obvious.

"Oh… I forgot… She hadn't mentioned a thing…" I say.

"I think it is because right now she is too excited about having you in her life again, she hadn't thought things through yet or how hard is going to be. Or… maybe, she thought it through but believes we all can move past it, and if it is so, then she does have faith that you would be able to prove yourself to us." She says thoughtful.

"But how can I do that?" I ask.

"I honestly don't know, I guess it's something that will just happen along the way…" She says looking me in the eyes.

"I should go, I have work to do." She says looking away from me.

"Was she happy?" I ask what I have been wondering for a while.

"Excuse me?" She says confused.

"Was she happy while growing up with your family?" I ask and she looks taken back and does not answer. "I just… I always wondered how it would be like if I lost my memory and could have a clean start somewhere else… what I would be like… if I would be happy…"

She moves closer and sits on end of my bed.

"When Kitten arrived…" She starts but I interrupt her.

"Why do you call her Kitten?" I ask curious.

"She didn't have a name, she couldn't remember but she had a necklace with a little kitten on it… So we called her Kitten, later on she remembered everything and told us her name is Katherine. Why do you call her Kat?" She says.

"Well, when we were little, she loved the movie Aristocats that her mother found in some archives, she used to imitated the sound of an angry cat every time she was angry, so I decided that she was like a cat only with K, so I started to call her Kat and so did everybody else latter on." I explain smiling at the memory. "In fact I am the one that gave her the necklace with a little cat in it."

Dr. Shannon giggles. "Well… Where was I? Ah! When she arrived, she was really confused and it took a while to get used to us… The one she got closer to faster was Maddy, I guess it's because they are both genius although I know Maddy is far from being like Kitten, I guess they liked talking about things that they usually didn't talk to others… She helped Maddy that was a loner up until then, because it is hard for a kid that is… well, I don't have to explain this to you after all you know very well how it is. The rest of us came closer gradually and before her first year with us ended she was already part of the family." She finishes smiling.

"I am glad to say she was happy, she was already doing all her studies, since the government didn't know who she was she had to take many tests, it was proven that she was smart enough to have a BA in Biology between other things… She was studying for her Masters easily, and she didn't have any PhD yet… She always introduced new things to Maddy and helped her. She would always get into some trouble alongside Josh, they were the trouble makers. She loved spending time with Jim, learning things from him, including how to fight and other things she was interested. With me she would talk about the future, her fears, her dreams, her feelings." Dr. Shannon says smiling lost in her memories.

"Yes, she wondered who she was and why there was no one searching for her, but she was happy with the family she had. We were part of her life and she was part of ours. There was this one time when Jim forgot that it was our anniversary because he had a really hard day at work, so Kitten made sure everything was ready and when he arrived she just told him it was our anniversary and that her, with the help of Maddy and Josh, got everything ready." She says chuckling.

"And… There was also of course, her first heart break. I stayed with her while she cried just being with her and telling her everything would be alright and that she would find someone that would love her more than anything and anyone in the world; Jim got his co-workers, and scared the boy out and told him that he was an enemy to all cops and that he should watch his back; Josh wanted to get revenge and Maddy surprisingly enough helped him, she made a chemical mixture that Josh was supposed to throw at the boy, in the end they boy end it up with his hair blue and the face full of pimples!" She says laughing in the end but then she becomes serious.

"Then she got her memories back. She ran away and we had no news from her for at least a week. When she showed up… I can still remember perfectly… Jim, Josh, Maddy and I were inside our apartment once again not talking, just lost in thoughts and worry when suddenly the door opens she walks in. She looked so broken and when she sees us she tries to smile but she can't. We hug her; glad that she was back and when we ask what happened she says she got her memories back. She said she didn't want to talk about what she remembered but that after she finished her studies she would go away, she didn't know how long she would be away, could be decades, but she promised she would come back to us someday." She says and I can hear the pain in her voice. "We knew we couldn't force her to stay so we just let her be, and wondered everyday what could be so bad that she would have to run away, that she would change."

"She changed… she still was the girl we loved in many ways but although she tried to hide we could see hate, pain and sadness in her eyes. She was broken and we wondered if she would ever be whole again. After she left she would send letters but there was no way for us to send letters to her, because she wasn't giving us any information on what she was doing or where. Coming here without her was the worst and most painful decision I ever had to make, but Maddy was starting to get sick and… I had to… I hoped she would come here someday… after all she is a genius and was bound to be given the opportunity. I never expected things to happen like this… But now that I know what happened in her past, what she remembered, I can understand why she chose the things she chose." She says showing the raw pain only mothers can and I know she loves Kat as if she was her own daughter.

We stay silent for a while.

"She will be happy again." I say with certainty.

"I do hope so…" She says smiling sadly.

"She will be happy again!" I say serious and she looks at me studying me. "She deserves to be happy more than anyone…"

"She does… I should go… Stay in bed! Sleep!" Dr. Shannon says smiling.

"I am not tired…" I say annoyed.

"Count sheep!" She says serious making me laugh.

She stares at me surprised.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I never heard you laugh before…" She says surprised and I look down awkwardly. "I better go."

She says and leaves. I stay silent trying to remember the last time I laughed when I hear her talking to the soldier Reynolds that is on guard duty.

"Mark! How are you? You must be tired." I hear her asking.

"A bit, but I did ask to stay guarding him after what happened earlier… It's not only about protecting Terra Nova from him anymore… it's also about protecting him." He says making me wonder why would he care about protecting me, I don't even know him.

"That must be hard for you, especially being a soldier… Protecting the one you were fighting against. I do admire you for doing this!" I hear her say sweetly to him.

"It's weird but I did hear him promise to stop trying to destroy Terra Nova, although he says he will still go after the Commander. I don't pretend to understand what is going on right now, but I will obey my orders… And of course, I have never seen Maddy so hurt and broken before… she loves her sister deeply… before she left, Maddy asked me to protect Lucas, so I will, for her." Reynolds says and I finally understand… he is in love with Kat's sister.

"She asked you that?" Dr. Shannon asks seeming surprised.

"Yes, she did. She said she would explain everything later, but that right now I needed to make sure I protected Lucas because somehow Maddy thinks that her sister's happiness and Lucas well-being are connected. So I will protect Lucas, because I know Maddy needs her family to be happy, and Maddy being happy is the most import thing to me." I hear him saying serious.

"I am glad you are the boy my daughter loves, Mark. I should go to work, please make sure Lucas doesn't get up again, he needs rest." She says.

"Yes, I promise." I hear him saying.

I let my mind travel trying to remember what I know about Maddy Shannon, the girl that seemingly will be the one in her family that will accept me first.

_Well… I do know she is really smart… Maybe I can work with that… I wonder if she likes physics, because that would certainty help! Although… The odds of the Shannons allowing her to be around me are probably almost zero… Getting the Shannons to trust me will be hard, but I know I have to try and keep on trying; after all I was the one that messed up so I will be the one fixing it… I don't want to lose Kat… Hopefully this Maddy Shannon can help me after all she is my best bet... I will try my best!_

I think and for the first time in years I truly know that my mom would be proud of me.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! ^.^

I would like to begin by thanking my guest reviewer for the review and support! Thank you so much! ^.^

I should probably say that although I am trying to update the fic at least once a week, I might be a few days off because I live in Brazil and our world just stopped for the World Cup, especially for me that love football/soccer. But I have a couple of chapters that I already left prepared just in case!

As you all must know by now, I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter but with at least one review I expect to be updating the fic at least once a week!

In this chapter we will be seeing only one POV (Point of View).

_When something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I don't own Terra Nova but I do own Katherine!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Maddy POV<strong>

This past month has been the craziest of my life and that is saying something. Terra Nova was invaded, we got it back and two days ago my sister showed up with a live Lieutenant Washington and Lucas Taylor coming along.

Walking around Terra Nova, I see people looking at me and whispering like they once did, when we first arrived, because of Zoe.

I heard some rumors regarding Josh, Skye, Lucas and Kitten but no one seems to know the truth although they aren't that far from it.

Josh is at home, grounded, and taking care of Zoe as dad and mom are busy with their work and I am on Kitten's duty for now.

I arrive at the hospital after spending some time looking over the things the soldiers left hoping to find something belonging to Kitten; the soldier things that were left behind are being kept away for a better look in hopes to help us somehow but dad got me in and I found three bags belonging to Kitten and I know they belong to her because her name is written inside them like mom used to do with our things when we were younger.

I look around the hospital hoping to see Mark first but he is nowhere to be seen and no one is guarding Lucas, so I worry.

I step towards Lucas room wondering if maybe Mark is inside with my mom but when I peek in I see Mark sleeping in a chair inside and Lucas seeming to be asleep, confused I enter walking towards Mark.

"You should let him sleep, the guy hasn't slept since before I arrived and he won't leave and let anyone take his place on my guard." Lucas says whispering and I jump surprised because I thought he was sleeping.

"Oh… I…" I try to put my thoughts in order. "How do you know that?"

"I can easily hear the conversations that people have outside my door when I am awake." He whispers.

"He shouldn't have been doing so much…" I whisper, worried.

"He was only doing what you asked." Lucas whispers and I gasp.

"Excuse me?" I whisper shocked.

"I heard him telling Dr. Shannon that you asked him to protect me because of Kat… I realized he was really tired when I saw him in one of the times Dr. Shannon came to check on me, so I called him in and told him to sleep in the chair that way he would keep guard and rest at the same time." He whispers and I am utterly shocked. "Don't get me wrong, he didn't trust me and said I might try to escape and go see Kat which Dr. Shannon said I couldn't but all I had to do is tell him to sit on the chair that I would explain everything so that you didn't have to and two minutes in he was already asleep."

"You… I… Why?" I say confused.

"Your mother said there were things I had to do… Prove myself… I thought why not start now… It is easier to begin by doing something for you, the little one or your mother because things with the male side of your family are much more complex." He whispers explaining. "I know this is not enough but I can try, only with your family though. No need to be around everyone else aside from Kat and those who surround her."

"I'm gonna go visit her… Thanks for what you did for Mark and for Kitten. This is yours…" I say putting two of the five bags that I am carrying beside him. "I was looking for Kitten's things and saw yours and since you will need clothes…"

"Thank you, you didn't have to." He says and I shrug.

I leave the room with a last curious glance towards him.

I walk towards Kitten's room and she is looking at the ceiling seeming quite bored and I chuckle.

"You find my suffering entertaining?" Kitten says looking at me and grinning. "You certainly changed."

"Very funny!" I say sarcastically and she chuckles. "And you are not suffering, just bored!"

"Yes! I'm bored and it is awful! In the last few years I never had enough free time or had to rest for so long that would somehow reach a level of boredom! How do ordinary people cope, I do not understand." She says exasperated and I laugh.

"Ordinary people?" I ask curious and she rolls her eyes.

"Elementary, my dear Watson. I obviously have a superior intellect and ways that make me superior to most people. I don't expect you to understand, you are just like a goldfish." She says and my smile grow wilder.

I was young and misunderstood because I had a higher IQ than others, I wanted to be normal and cool. It was Kitten that showed me that having a brain is cool when she introduced me the Sherlock Holmes novels that she found.

Not many people at our time read such ancient things but Kitten always said that we should learn from the past and not just forget it. So she was always looking for new things and when she found Sherlock Holmes she shared this precious master piece with me.

Sherlock Holmes showed me that being smart was something not only to be proud of but also to be cherished while being really cool.

Kitten and I had the tradition of pretending that we were Sherlock and John Watson, she said during the first time that we did it that since I wanted to be ordinary I would be John but that she believed that one day I would accept that I was extraordinary and be Sherlock myself.

Our family found it very funny and dad certainly appreciated the fact that we would look around his police cases hoping to solve a crime, which we actually did a few times much to his pride and admiration.

"I am not a goldfish or Watson, Mycroft. Perhaps age is showing its effects, brother." I say taking part as Sherlock and her eyes glimmer.

I can see the pride in Kitten's face, pride that I finally started to accept myself as I am and more than that, rejoice in the great things that come along with being a genius.

"I am the smart one, Sherlock." She says smiling proud and I chuckle. "And I am proud of the woman you became, Maddy."

"Thank you, Kitten. It means the world coming from you." I say smiling and going to sit beside her on the bed.

"Now, spill." She says and I laugh. "Come on! I know there is a boy causing dad to lose his mind!"

"In the beginning he might have lost it a bit, but I think he is opening up to him." I say smiling.

"Come on! I want name and all the details!" She says smiling.

"Well… His name is Mark Reynolds and he is one of the soldiers… I met him in my first day here and made a fool of myself but he was kind and looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen!" I say and she smiles.

"I like him already! Tell me more!" She says excited.

"I felt so comfortable with him! And unlike all other person I've ever met, he never felt put off or was mean regarding my intelligence! He seemed proud and said I shouldn't be afraid to show it! He made me feel proud of who I am!" I say remembering for example when we were learning things with Wash and after I didn't answer a question, that he was sure I knew the answer to, he made me feel comfortable enough to answer it without fear of being left out. "He was romantic and old fashioned like it was in the olden days… He asked if he could have the honor to court me!"

"As in date?!" Kitten says smiling warmly and I nod. "Wow! I… That's so sweet!"

"He listens to me but not only that, he wants and likes to listen to what I have to say… even if it is just about my day." I say smiling. "Now don't be mad and don't tell anyone, but this one time we went OTG."

"I'm trying not to freak out over you being out there so just tell me why would you do that." She says serious.

"Ok, to everyone in the house I pretended that I wanted to spend the Saturday doing homework but I actually went to meet Mark so we could spend the day together. We went OTG because he wanted to show me this beautiful place with these rare and amazing flowers that we had all to ourselves and we had a wonderful picnic! We shared stories and he said that he thought I was perfect." I say and her expression softens. "He seemed uncomfortable with letting that slip but he was so sweet and honest and the moment seemed perfect and we were about to kiss when a meteor fell and we decided to go back but when we returned to his rover nothing electronic was working because the meteor caused an EMP."

"I'm not sure I like how this story is going." She says, once again serious.

"It was not actually bad, it was amazing! He said we could reach Terra Nova before the sundown but soon it became clear that we couldn't so he said we would have to spend the night in the jungle! I was so scared! Then he decided that we needed camouflage to cover our scents and it was this pungent slime that we had all over ourselves, including on my new outfit that was a gift from mom!" I say and she chuckles.

"Dangerous and stupid, but also nice and definitely entertaining!" Kitten says and I smile.

"Then we hear these dinosaurs that were so close and we had to run up a tree! I was sure we would die and we thought it would be better to remain up in the tree the rest of the night! Later on, he apologized and said this wasn't how he wanted our first date to be like but I said it wasn't his fault after all sneaking out was my idea." I say and her eyes narrow quickly before she sighs.

"I can't be mad… Josh and I have done worse… I guess I will just have to accept that all Shannons are trouble makers! I'm glad you had him looking out for you." She says and I smile.

"Thanks but that was the only time I caused trouble to be honest." I say and she chuckles. "I was scared up in that tree, I could hear the noises and… I thought we were going to die and when I asked him if he thought the same he said he wasn't going to let anything happen to me, not that night, not ever. The moment was perfect even if we were in danger and stinking so I said ok, and that I was just about to ask him to kiss me in case we died so I would know how it feels and then he smiled and said maybe he should kiss me, just in case. We kissed and it was magical! As if the missing piece of a puzzle fell into place! I… I would never want that moment to be different."

"Ok, this is officially a great and romantic story!" She says smiling and I chuckle.

"And with a happy ending because we returned safe and sound! No one ever found out! We have been through a lot and he is so amazing! He is always there for me and also for our family! I love him and I know he is the guy that is perfect for me and that I want to spend the rest of my life with." I say and she is shocked, wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

"I… uhm… I'm really happy for you, he seems amazing and the right match for you so when it comes to it, I will have both your backs with dad." She says and I squeak and hug her. "Ouch."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I say backing away.

"Relax, I had worse." She says smiling and I relax. "Now when do I get to meet him? Is he here?"

"He is keeping guard on Lucas." I say and she becomes serious.

"He is not really a monster… He is just lost in vengeance and went the wrong way about it." She says as if trying to explain to me.

"I don't think he is a monster, he was ready to die for you… To me that makes him a good person even if he made bad choices in the past… besides, he seems to want to make amends so far." I say and she raises her eyebrow, curious.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Mark is on guard duty so I went looking for him but he wasn't outside Lucas's room like usually so I went inside to find him sleeping on a chair. Lucas, that wasn't asleep like I thought, told me he told Mark to sit and rest and promised not run away. When I asked why he did that, he said it was because mom said he should make amends and he thought it would be easier trying with the female side and since I am the one that asked Mark to watch over Lucas and not let anything happen to him because I didn't want to see you hurt then he thought that maybe Mark should rest a bit since he is on guard and doesn't let anyone else be just in case they might want to hurt him which is something I don't want to happen." I say and she looks surprised but then smiles.

"I'm glad he is trying… I was worried he might be awful to you guys and so we would never be able to hangout… Not that we hangout much, mom doesn't want either of us up because of our injuries." She says smiling. "If you get a chance maybe you should approach Lucas on studies, he is brilliant and unlike me, he loves physics just as much as you do!"

"I might! It would be awesome to be able to learn with him! Maybe I could be his intern or assistant when he begins to work for Terra Nova!" I say excited and then I grin. "Now it is your time to spill and share what it is that you have with Lucas."


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! ^.^

**I'm from Brazil and so is my mother. My mother wrote a book and I am translating it to English. I put two chapters here in a fic with the same name as the book: Morganwish-Walker. You can find these first chapters, that are like a first look, in my user here. If you could check it out and share your thoughts I would truly appreciate. Thank You.**

I would like to thank my guest reviewer for the review and support! Thank you so much! ^.^

I should probably say that although I am trying to update the fic at least once a week, I might be a few days off because I live in Brazil and our world just stopped for the World Cup, especially for me that love football/soccer. But I have a couple of chapters that I already left prepared just in case!

As you all must know by now, I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter but with at least one review I expect to be updating the fic at least once a week!

In this chapter we will be seeing only one POV (Point of View).

_When something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I don't own Terra Nova but I do own Katherine!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Kat Shannon POV<strong>

"What relationship? There is no relationship between me and Lucas." I say smiling and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, please! Of course there is! I saw his almost dead bleeding self, helping Josh save you." She says and I become serious and my eyes darken. "And he is looking much better now, don't worry."

I sigh in both relief and exasperation.

"I was serious, there is no relationship. Not anymore. There was at some point but now…" I say and she takes my hand on hers, trying to comfort me.

"What was your relationship like?" She asks softly and I can see the curiosity in her eyes.

"Well… We grew up together. We were always around each other and playing around… just having fun especially since we didn't have any other friends because, as you know very well, people tend to not like genius and treat us as freaks." I say and I see recognition in her eyes. "We didn't need anyone else or wanted, we were okay just having each other because why would we need someone else if we already had someone that understood and accepted us without any reservations?"

"You wouldn't." She says smiling and agreeing with our line of thoughts.

"But as we grew older we started to change… There was the intense friendship but then as we grew older we also had a crush and other feelings… completely innocent feelings! Just… well… we used to see movies like everyone else and there were fairytales and we understood the concept of love, how it is supposed to always make you happy, and there is this trust and the fact that you would fight anything to protect each other. We realized that we would do that for each other and that's when we realized we were each other's first love, more than that, we believed we were each other's true and epic love like the ones of fairytales." I say smiling remembering everything making me feel a warm and fuzzy feeling inside me.

"That's so sweet!" Maddy says smiling and I should have guessed she would think so, because she has always been a romantic.

"We dated and as we grew older and as hormones arrived kisses became a big part of our day to day although our parents only thought we were joking about being boyfriend and girlfriend… and we have been dating since I was nine years old although obviously we used to just hold hands or sometimes kiss on the cheek in those younger years." I say smiling but then I become more serious. "Then Lucas's mother was killed, his relationship with his father got much worse but I was there for him, I could take away his pain and make him smile. He made me a ring and proposed; it was a promise that we would someday marry each other, because we truly believed we were meant for each other… that it was true love."

"And it was?" Maddy asks softly and I smile.

"Up until this day nothing ever seemed to come anywhere close to how I felt about Lucas, and for so many years I hated myself for feeling this way because I believed that he knew the truth and that he didn't care about me in the end." I say and I feel my eyes start watering. "I obviously dated after him, but I found myself comparing them to him and they always lost but I hated Lucas so I got deeper and deeper in those empty relationships, hoping to forget him and that when time came I would get my revenge by destroying him, his father and Alicia."

"But he didn't know; he didn't betray you." Maddy says softly and I smile.

"No he didn't, and neither did Alicia. Alicia and I talked while she was supposed to be dead and there was a comfortable pace, like it used to be but with her it is much more easy because she never tried to hurt you guys! He… after everything… even if he didn't know and wasn't part of my revenge anymore… I knew I had to push him away because he was the enemy either way, he couldn't be trusted." I say serious. "But then everything changes and he risks his life bringing me here and then… He was willing to die for me and after all the things now said… I want him in my life, no… I need him in my life because no matter how much I tried to suppress my feelings and say that he is the enemy, my heart will never see him as such."

"Because you still love him." She says and I look away. "You know… I remember, during the time you had no memories yet… I remember you dating and when we talked about it and I asked if it was magical like in the stories and you said that they couldn't make your heart beat faster, that something was missing. You always said that you would sometimes feel empty as if a part of you was missing and we believed it was because of your memories, but after you remembered everything I could still see the emptiness within you. I think that even when you didn't remember or when you didn't want to, your soul was missing him."

"But things are so complicated Maddy!" I say exasperate and she becomes serious.

"I don't care how complicated things are! I don't care what anyone else says, not even our parents! If you love him, you have to open up and give yourself a chance to be happy!" She says and her voice even raises a tone so I can see how serious she is. "Do you love him?"

"How can I possibly know?" I say exasperate. "We had almost no time alone! We… I…"

"How did you feel when you saw him during your argument with Commander Taylor? Think carefully of everything and just say what you felt." She says softly and I take a deep breath remembering the moment.

"A breath of fresh air; the pain and all the suppressed feelings that were crushing me got much easier once he came in as if he took the load off of me. When he became protective of me and of my family, I felt warm and safe. When he smiled at me my heart skipped a beat. When I caught myself noticing his strong muscles and how attractive he is I felt my cheeks burning and a need to touch him… And when we hugged, I felt whole again." I say and then open my eyes shocked. "Damn! I'm in trouble!"

"Yeah you are! He definitely has a hold on you and if everything that happened showed us something is that you also have a hold on him!" Maddy says smiling. "At least Dad will be so focused on your relationship that he won't mind mine with Mark!"

"You little evil sister!" I say grabbing my pillow with my good arm and hitting her with it.

"Ok! Ok! Stop! I was only joking!" She says between laughs and I stop. "Don't worry; I will help you with dad!"

"Really? Why? Shouldn't you also be team totally against Lucas?" I ask confused.

"Because he makes your eyes sparkle like I never seen before! Because he wants to change and I believe in him! Because he said he won't even hurt Josh! Because he went through so many terrible things that he deserves a chance at being happy! Because he is trying to do good for you!" She says and I smile softly. "And because he is a genius that has Physics as one of his specialties and I really want to learn from him!"

"You!" I say shocked and smiling while hitting her one more time with the pillow.

"Oh! Come on! If I am going to get into trouble with dad by helping you and Lucas, I should also gain something! There is nothing really here in Terra Nova that I would love to do, no Physics specialist aside from him! Having him here as an alley is like a dream! He is brilliant!" She says and I laugh.

"I will take what I can get… but, in all honesty, it would take a lot of pounding and probably a direct order from Taylor himself for dad to allow you to learn and work with Lucas! Even mom will probably not want you to do it!" I say and her smile goes away when she realizes that I am right. "Don't be upset!"

"Oh! I'm not! I am sure that with your brain and mine together we can make sure I can find a reason to convince Commander Taylor of ordering dad to allow me to work with Lucas!" Maddy says shrugging and I chuckle.

"You could always say that as you are also a genius, able to keep up with him at the same time as you are completely trust worthy, you are the best and the only person capable of helping Lucas as well as keeping an eye on him so that he doesn't betray Terra Nova; besides, considering how he will only give a chance to my family, he would make sure to make everyone else's life hell and the only ones he wouldn't do the same would be members of my family… hint, you!" I say simply and her eyes become wide eyed before she squeaks happily standing up and jumping up and down filled with joy.

"What is so great?" Mom asks walking in and Maddy is so distracted that she doesn't realize who it is.

"Kitten is so brilliant that she easily gave me something that would convince Commander Taylor to order me to work with Lucas and if he is ordering me, mom and dad can't say no!" Maddy says happily until she freezes realizing thee person she is talking to is mom. "Ah… mom… you are here!"

"Maddison and Katherine Shannon! You both…" Mom begins to say angry.

"Come on, mom! Lucas is brilliant and he was very nice to me! I need him to teach me more about physics! We can do so many great things for Terra Nova! Please!" Maddy says begin and I shake my head knowing that there is no way she can convince mom. "We can't push him away; that will only push Kitten away because they are meant to be together! She feels whole with him beside her."

"Oh… You do?" Mom asks me shocked and I blush and glare at Maddy for betraying me.

"I… Uhm…" I try awkwardly looking at the ceiling but I look back at her when I hear her chuckle.

"My dad was also a cop, as you girls know. Jim was a bad boy. I met him when I visited my dad and he was arresting Jim, to everyone he was bad and wouldn't do anything good in his life. But to me Jim just needed a chance, not that he wanted one is what my dad said." Mom says smiling and me and Maddy are utterly shocked. "But Jim saw in me something he didn't even know he was looking for… The bad boy and trouble that would never do something good with his life decided to change because he wanted to do better, because he believed he needed to be better in hopes to be worthy of me."

"So he changed and became dad?" I ask curious and she laughs.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy. He tried to make amends to those he had hurt, and he decided to do something that would help the world become a better place so he became a cop. He did well and became the man you children know as your dad, but he was always the man I loved even in his most flawed times." Mom says smiling.

"It is hard to imagine that Dad was your Lucas." Maddy says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and my dad was just like Jim will be now. No matter how much Jim proved himself, it would never be good enough and he was always mean to Jim… Not wanting us to be together. One day, after he realized that Jim and I were becoming more serious in our relationship, he decided to fight Jim and that Jim would have to win for us to be together." Mom says and I am shocked. "Jim never raised his fist, taking every punch and kick because he didn't want to hit my father that was screaming and telling Jim to become a man and fight back."

"That's awful!" Maddy and I say in sync.

"Yes, and when I arrived there Jim was in the ground bleeding and I was about to step in when he said that I shouldn't because he was fighting for me and even if he would never hit my father that he would still win because no matter how hurt he got he would never give up and that my father would get tired from hitting him at some point because my father wouldn't be able to hit him forever and forever was how long Jim was willing to be beat up if it meant we could be together!" Mom says smiling softly. "Jim was in the ground in pain and hardly able to get up but he still told my dad, who was getting tired already, that he should continue hitting him because he would only lose if he gave up which was something he would never do. Dad went to hit Jim again but I stood between them. My dad told me to move away and I said I wouldn't because if this was a fight to break us apart then my father would have to fight me too because I would fight for Jim, because I loved Jim."

"What happened?" Maddy and I ask in sync.

"Dad tried to take me out of the way but I slapped his hand away and pushed him away with all my strength. I told him to fight me! And then he finally understood. He sighed and said we could be together, and then he just walked away and left me to take care of Jim." Mom says smiling. "From that day on, my dad understood that it was love and nothing would break us apart so he accepted Jim. They weren't the closest of friends but my dad knew we loved each other and that Jim would always do what was best for me, they had an understanding of putting me first. Time passed and seeing the good Jim was doing for others, he started to warm up to him until he finally saw him as his son."

"What does this mean mom?" I ask trying to find her point.

"If you and Lucas really are meant to be, it won't be easy and your dad won't like it at all. But seeing how he acted about you and knowing that with him you feel whole, as long as Lucas continues down the path of becoming a better man and making amends for the things he did, you won't see me standing in your way or being awful and judging him." Mom says smiling. "Except now, because you are both still too hurt to get up and see each other."

"I don't know what will be with us… That is something we have to see as things happen, but I know my feelings for him never faded. But I am glad I have you two having our backs." I say smiling.

"The Shannon women stick together because obviously we are smarter than the guys!" Maddy says laughing.

"I have to do a check up on you, Kitten." Mom says to me and then turns at Maddy with a smile. "And you can't say that we are smarter, Maddy… even if it is true."


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! ^.^

**I'm from Brazil and so is my mother. My mother wrote a book and I am translating it to English. I put two chapters here in a fic with the same name as the book: Morganwish-Walker. You can find these first chapters, that are like a first look, in my user here. If you could check it out and share your thoughts I would truly appreciate. Thank You.**

Sadly there was no review for the last chapter, but I decided to post a new chapter either way.

I should probably say that although I am trying to update the fic at least once a week, I might be a few days off because I live in Brazil and our world just stopped for the World Cup, especially for me that love football/soccer. But I have a couple of chapters that I already left prepared just in case!

As you all must know by now, I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter but with at least one review I expect to be updating the fic at least once a week!

In this chapter we will be seeing only one POV (Point of View).

_When something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I don't own Terra Nova but I do own Katherine!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Jim Shannon POV<strong>

"Come on, dad! I can't babysit Zoe forever!" Josh says when I tell him it is time to go out and do his work to rebuild everything that was destroyed in this mess. "How am I supposed to the work with Zoe there? Maddy could watch her while I'm out!"

"You are not babysitting Zoe, Josh. She is the babysitting you! After everything you pulled off, I don't want you nowhere near Skye and your sister will be there to make sure you and Skye don't talk." I say serious and he sighs exasperate. "And if you think you can convince Zoe not to say a thing, you can't. Your mother and I already talked to her and said that Skye wants to hurt Kitten and that she has to let us know if you two talk."

"Dad, it's not Skye's fault!" Josh says defending her.

"Your sister could have died and we know Skye was the master mind!" I say and then sigh putting a hand on his shoulders. "Look… I know Skye is not a bad girl, but she does put her needs before everyone else's… She almost destroyed Terra Nova and yes I do know that it was to save her mother and that Skye had no idea what Lucas wanted to do but things might not have turned out this way if she came to us for help."

"Kitten is here… She wouldn't have come if things had happened a different way…" Josh says and I smile sadly.

"No, she wouldn't and that would continue to hurt us every single day but lives were lost. Look, if things happened this way maybe it was supposed to be, even Skye's attitude but what happens from now on can be good things if we work towards it! Skye is too lost in her hatred, in her fear, in the things she believes to be true and right… She is not ready to listen or change and until she changes she is trouble! You have been getting yourself into trouble because of her since you arrived, and Skye is poisoning you! You can do better, and we hope that cutting her out of your life can show you that you can do better when you don't have someone dragging you down." I say and he looks down.

"I'm ready!" Zoe says happily and the mood of the room changes completely, this little girl has so much light.

"Hey! Be careful and take care of your brother!" I say smiling and patting her in the head.

"I will!" She says smiling happily.

"Josh, be good. And remember that Zoe is in charge!" I say as Josh takes Zoe's hand and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, dad."

I watch them leave and I hope Josh sees that we only want what is best for him, and talking about best… I should get ready to visit a daughter that should know that she could do better.

As I make my way to the Medical Center everyone seems to find a silly reason to stop me so that they can change subjects mid conversation and ask about Kitten.

"Her name is Katherine, she is my adopted daughter." I say for the thousandth time.

"Why didn't she come with you? Do you know why she was with Lucas's army?" Asks Matthew curiously.

"It was impossible for her to come with us, we already had to smuggle Zoe. And she only joined his army to have a chance at coming to Terra Nova, she had no idea Lucas wanted to destroy everything. She is on our side." I say tired.

"Then why didn't she help us when we needed? Why did she stay as one of the soldiers?" Matthew asks suspiciously.

"Because she could help more if they thought she was one of them, but she never hurt anyone on our side! In fact, she saved Wash by pretending to be one of them." I say and he nods accepting my words.

"And how does she know Lucas? Can she help us tame him?" Matthew asks and my eyes narrow.

No one had the guts to ask about that yet, and truth be told I was only saying parts of the truth and I had no idea what is supposed to be my answer to that, in fact I had even told Josh and the rest of the family to be careful with what they say and that it would be better to wait and see what would be the official version given by Taylor.

"Commander Taylor is calling everyone in Terra Nova; he has a new announcement to make!" Clara says, saving me from having to answer Matthew.

I walk, and once I reach there, half of Terra Nova is already there and they look at me curiously and whispering which makes me roll my eyes.

"Terra Nova!" Taylor says stepping in and taking the attention away from me. "I promised to look into all matters carefully, doing what is best for Terra Nova and now I have come to a final conclusion."

Silence reigns as everyone waits for his decision.

"To understand my decision I should explain some things to you all. The young woman that was brought to Terra Nova by Lucas and by Wash, although did come to Terra Nova as a soldier for the private military known as the Phoenix Group, is not an enemy of Terra Nova. Her name is Katherine Shannon, and she is an adopted member of the Shannon family; raised by them, she left to study and wasn't able to join them on their trip to Terra Nova that as you all know already had with them one extra family member. She only joined the Phoenix Group for a chance to come to Terra Nova; she never meant any harm to Terra Nova." Taylor says and there is skepticism in everyone's faces like it was with Matthew. "She remained part of the Group once she arrived here because she believed she could be of more help if the soldiers believed she was one of them and that was proven right once she used her position to save Wash without any suspicion."

I can see that like it was with Matthew, everyone seems to agree with this and I am glad because I don't want her to be treated badly by others.

"Katherine has known me, Wash and Lucas since she was a baby because her parents were family friends." Taylor says and my hands become fists as everyone seems extremely interested in what he has to say. "After an accident that led to her parents' death, she lost her memory and since we believed her to be dead we never looked for her and that's why she end it up in the system and was adopted by the Shannons. If you are wondering why she was kept alive instead of being terminated by the government, well… that's because she is a genius, so the government wanted to keep someone like her alive. Her connection to Lucas is that she was his best and only friend while growing up."

I really feel angry at myself because I know that like those around me, if I didn't know the truth, I would believe Taylor without having any suspicion of his gigantic lie… of what he did.

"My son blames me for his mother's death and he has all the right to do so, and he decided that destroying Terra Nova would be a good revenge. But now that he knows that Katherine is alive and after she talked to him, he understood that he shouldn't fight for revenge and that what he did was wrong and that his mother wouldn't have wanted it to happen. So, Lucas agreed to stay in Terra Nova and help us rebuild, he will stay and make amends for what he did." Taylor says and sees the uncertainty in everyone's eyes. "He is doing this for Katherine and considering how he risked his life to bring her here, you all should see how important she is to him. In fact, I am sure all of this would have never happened if she had remained part of his life instead of him also thinking that she died."

Everyone seems to see reason in what he says and I can see hope in their eyes and I understand why Taylor is pretending that Lucas and Kitten aren't trying to get revenge on him, it's because their revenge will now be completely personal so I understand why he doesn't feel the need to share it with Terra Nova.

"Don't get me wrong, my relationship with Lucas will never be good and neither does he want us to have a relationship and I can agree, because it is best for me to see this only as Commander Taylor and not as a father so no one should worry about my objectivity. Lucas is doing this for Katherine and for his mother, because now he won't try to foolishly avenge his mother like he used to think he should… now he will honor his mother." Taylor says and everyone nods. "He will be helping us rebuild the portal, and Katherine will also be doing something great although she doesn't need to because she never harmed Terra Nova. And as a gesture of good faith Lucas even shared a piece of information."

Everyone seems extremely curious at this.

"Lucas said he wasn't the leader of the attack, he was hired to be the brains and make it possible but the truth is that others are in charge and so we need to understand that some might try to attack us again, the soldiers might come back and probably will so we need to raise our defenses… although, now with Lucas at Terra Nova's side we have an advantage that they don't." Taylor says serious. "Last time we were taken over but we rose back up from the flames, we took Terra Nova back and they left. Next time, Terra Nova won't be even taken in the first place!"

Everyone cheers at this and even with the bad news Taylor inspires them and gives them hope, which I used to admire and now only makes me angry because I know it is all an act.

"Katherine Shannon is a free woman and a great ally, welcomed to Terra Nova." Taylor says and some nod, agreeing. "Lucas Taylor is not a prisoner; he is a new member of our community that will work to help us so that he can make amends for his crimes. We should try to make him comfortable, make him see the good in Terra Nova giving him even more reasons to help us, to fight for us. But for now Corporal Reynolds, one of our most talented and loyal soldiers, has accepted the position of being the one keeping an eye on Lucas and this position exists because Terra Nova needs this to make everyone feel more safe until Lucas has proven himself and everyone got used to having him around."

I am surprised Reynolds is the one with the position but if I think about it, considering how he took over Lucas' security since Maddy asked him to, I should have guessed this… in fact, I doubt Taylor is the one that had the idea and offered Reynolds the position… I'm sure Reynolds asked for the position when Taylor went to the Medical clinic to talk to Lucas and to Kitten.

"For now we should celebrate, because things are going back in the right track for Terra Nova." Taylor says and everyone cheers. "This is all I had to say."

I hurry quickly out of there because I know the attention might return to me and people might ask even more questions.

I walk in the Medical Clinic, going straight to Lucas' room with purpose and I am surprised to not see Reynolds outside keeping guard, but I am even more surprised when I walk in and see Reynolds asleep in a chair beside Lucas's bed.

"Reynolds!" I say making him jump wide awake and looking for a threat. "Go have a cup of coffee or talk to Maddy, she is here somewhere… Don't worry because I will take good care of Lucas."

Reynolds seems unsure if he should leave but considering I am his girlfriend's father he seems to understand that it is best to stay in my good graces.

"Yes, sir." Reynolds says before leaving.

"Now it is time for you and I to have a talk… and I will try to keep in mind how nice our last talk was." I say to Lucas and he flinches when I mention how he tortured me last time.


End file.
